Our teenage experiences
by ChristyMarshall
Summary: Rachel et Quinn ont une relation pour le moins secrète. Mais un secret est dur à garder quand on a une meilleure amie prête à tout pour connaitre le moindre de tes faits et gestes et un meilleur ami nympho qui ne peut s'éloigner des filles même quand il s'agit de votre petite amie secrète.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes les personnes qui passent par là, c'est la première fiction que je poste, voici sans plus attendre le premier chapitre qui fait aussi office de prologue, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je sais qu'il est plus ou moins court mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre ! Dites moi s'il vous plait si je dois continuer ou remballer tout de suite mes valises avant de m'installer

Bonne lecture !

**Our teenege experiences**

Résumé : Rachel et Quinn ont une relation pour le moins secrète. Mais un secret est dur à garder quand on a une meilleure amie prête à tout pour connaitre le moindre de tes faits et gestes et un meilleur ami nympho qui ne peut s'éloigner des filles même quand il s'agit de votre petite amie secrète.

# # # #

La sonnerie de la pause de midi sonne enfin, Rachel range ses affaires le plus rapidement possible pour aller au self, elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi (en faite si, mais elle ne veut pas se l'avouer) mais la pause de midi est le moment qu'elle préfère le plus, après le Glee Club bien sûr !

Elle arrive enfin au réfectoire, achète son repas et c'est plateau à la main qu'elle scrute minutieusement la salle à la recherche de leur table. Elle voit enfin ladite table et affiche un large sourire à une personne en particulier. Arrivée au bon endroit, elle s'installe à la seule place disponible à côté de la capitaine des cheerleaders : Quinn Fabray.

Santana est la première à lui adresser la parole lorsqu'elle s'installe :

— Alors Rupaul, tu as eu combien au devoir de science ?

— San arrête de l'appeler comme ça, dit Brittany avec un regard d'avertissement

— C'est bon Britt j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai eu A-, tout ça parce que j'ai oublié la dernière question qui était au verso !

— C'est bon ne te plains pas, Brittany a eu un D pour avoir écrit la date correctement.

Quinn ne fait même pas attention à la discussion, se contentant de regarder avec un œil morne son plateau. Rachel qui avait remarqué ce fait, se tourne alors vers elle :

— Et toi Quinn tu as eu combien ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé ma copie, en plus le prof nous l'a rendu hier et j'étais un peu occupée, je te dirais ça au prochain cours.

— Dis plutôt que tu étais entrain de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton petit ami secret, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est vrai quoi, on se connait depuis vachement longtemps, je ne sais plus depuis quand exactement puisque j'ai arrêté au bout de 10 ans je crois !

— Depuis les cours préparatoires à l'accouchement de nos mères respectives, donc si tu connais ton âge, tu devrais logiquement le savoir, répondit sarcastiquement Quinn en plus d'un grand sourire narquois.

— C'est ça fous-toi de moi sale blonde décérébrée, enfin bref, je ne sais toujours pas avec qui tu prends ton pied mais je suis prête à tuer ma copine pour connaitre la réponse ! Dis-moi juste à quoi il ressemble, ou s'il est bon au pieu !

— Tu ne te gènes même pas pour dire ce genre de sottise et je te rappelle que ta copine est juste à coté de toi, en plus qui ta dit que c'est un garçon ?

— C'est bon, tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille à Britt, elle sait que je l'aime. Donc si ce n'est pas un garçon, ça doit forcément être une fille alors je ne te savais pas si dévergondée petite Quinnie !

— Ne vous gênez surtout pour parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, répondit soudainement Brittany qui lisait une BD jusqu'à présent.

— Allez Quinnie, dis tout à tata San, revient à l'attaque San qui n'a pas perdu le nord malgré l'interruption de sa copine qui s'est replongée dans sa lecture

Pour toute réponse Quinn mit une bouchée de purée dans sa bouche tout en essayant de ne pas réagir à la main baladeuse sur sa cuisse.

— Alors vous faites quoi ce week-end ? demanda Rachel pour changer de sujet

— C'est mon tour d'accompagner les filles à leurs activités puisque la mère de Santana et la mienne passent le samedi au centre de bénévolat et tu sais qu'après elles font toujours une séance de shopping et de ciné. Je sens que mon week-end va être très long ! répondit Quinn d'une voix désespérée

— Arrête Quinn, Charlie et Ava sont adorables, j'aurais adoré avoir des sœurs pareilles. Alors Satan tu m'explique comment une peste comme toi peut avoir une petite sœur aussi merveilleuse ? Pour Charlie « la mini Fabray » je comprends puisque Quinn peut être charmante quand elle le veut mais toi c'est impossible, redemanda Rachel

— Eh ce n'est pas de ma faute si Ava Lopez arrive à berner tout le monde avec sa bouille de Latina ! rétorqua Santana, de plus c'est une vraie démone cette petite et elle n'a que 10 ans ! Enfin bref, pour notre part on ne fait rien de spécial, pour une fois que Puck ne fait pas de fête chez lui, je compte passer mon week-end sous la couette à faire des folies avec le corps de ma merveilleuse petite amie ici présente, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, pas toi bien sûr la naine, je pourrai même te suggérer quelques sites pour que tu puisses voir de quoi je parle ! elle sort cette tirade avec un grand sourire en regardant Rachel.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Santana, je m'y connais assez pour comprendre ce que tu veux dire

— Ah non toi la spécialiste des jupes à carreau et chaussettes montantes tu connais ce que signifie le mot « S – E – X – E », laisse-moi rire !

— Aussi choquant que cela puisse te paraitre, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que si. Elle rajoute à voix basse « y a en même qui en demande encore » tout en regardant Quinn avec des yeux qui en disent long.

Santana regarde sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir déceler une quelconque information, mais pas de bol se dit-elle, de toute façon celle qui était nommée la Reine des glaces ne laisse voir aucune émotion sur son magnifique visage d'ange. Alors faute de mieux, elle se dit qu'elle va devoir mener sa propre enquête pour en savoir plus et croque dans sa pomme en se concentrant sur la blonde à coté d'elle, en l'occurrence sa copine.

En voyant Santana occupée avec Brittany, Rachel en profite pour caresser avec plus de vigueur la cuisse offerte tout en continuant de manger son repas. Elle jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la capitaine des cheerleaders pour voir ses réactions, elle sait que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire surtout dans un endroit aussi peuplé que la cafèt'. Mais elle n'y peut rien si la fille avec laquelle elle a de temps en temps (souvent même) des relations « d'adultes » est foutrement sexy et porte tellement bien sa tenue de cheerleading, qu'elle a du mal à tenir ses mains loin d'elle quand elles sont côte à côte (ou pas d'ailleurs).

Dire qu'il y' a encore 6 mois, Quinn et ses acolytes (sa meilleure amie et la petite amie de celle-ci, en plus de quelques fidèles cheerleaders et des joueurs de foot) lui faisaient voir les pires horreurs et insultes et qu'elles se battaient aussi pour le même mec. Comme on dit souvent l'union fait la force et c'est ce qu'elles ont fait quand Quinn a eu des soupçons sur la fidélité de Finn. Ensemble, elles ont mis leurs différents de côté pour collaborer sur l'opération « infidélité ».

Après une enquête minutieuse avec l'aide des filles du Glee Club (n'oublions pas que c'est une affaire de fille avant tout), elles ont fini par retrouver l'homme qu'elles convoitaient toutes les deux dans les bras de deux cheerleaders. Bien évidemment la déception a été grande pour les deux, chacune fit son deuil à sa manière : en rétrogradant lesdites cheerleaders et reprendre son rôle de Reine des glaces oublié durant l'enquête pour Quinn et reprendre tous ses solos et ne chantant que du Barbra Streisand pour Rachel (remarque, son attitude n'avait pas vraiment changé de d'habitude, à part qu'elle n'a vraiment chanté que du Streisand pendant une semaine entière, Brittany a dû carrément s'asseoir sur Santana pour éviter qu'elle ne défigure la petite Diva).

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment prévu de s'apprécier un minimum pendant l'opération « infidélité » comme le nomme Santana. A force de se côtoyer, Rachel a fini par découvrir l'autre facette que Quinn tente en vain de lui cacher. Sans s'en rendre compte, la capitaine des cheerleaders avait changé son comportement vis-à-vis de la petite juive : elle a commencé par arrêter les insultes, puis à lui sourire discrètement quand elles se croisent dans les couloirs, pour finir par lui parler normalement et l'inviter à déjeuner avec elles. Les slushies se sont arrêtés d'eux-mêmes, l'instigatrice n'étant pas là, les cheerleaders et les joueurs ont fini par arrêter au plus grand bonheur de Rachel.

Revenant à la réalité, elle regarde Quinn dans les yeux tout en approchant sa main de son entrejambe en effectuant de douces caresses, elle sait très bien que la blonde ne résistera pas longtemps pour lui donner ce qu'elle désire en ce moment même. Elle regarde encore Quinn qui est haletante, la bouche ouverte et les mains accrochées désespérément à la table. Au bout de 2 minutes n'y tenant plus, Quinn se lève précipitamment pour sortir de la salle les joues rouges, manquant de renverser sa chaise et faisant sursauter par la même occasion Santana qui embrassait sa copine dans le cou.

Santana et Brittany s'exclament en même temps :

— Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

— Wow, il lui arrive quoi blondie ? Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? A croire qu'elle a le feu au cul !

— Je n'en sais rien les filles, leur répondit le plus innocemment du monde Rachel en dissimulant un sourire sadique.

10 minutes plus tard, Rachel dit au revoir aux filles et sort tranquillement du self pour se diriger vers le vestiaire des cheerleaders vides à cette heure (qu'elle n'a normalement pas le droit d'utiliser), elle a à peine eu le temps d'entrer qu'elle se retrouve plaquer au mur des toilettes et des lèvres avides et fruitées sur les siennes. Que demander de plus à part y répondre, c'est ce qu'elle fit tout de suite après un certain temps. Un baiser fougueux et sensuel en même temps qui n'exprime que leurs envies respectives et qui ne s'arrête que lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir.

— tu sais que tu es vraiment cruelle de faire ce genre chose dans un lieu public surtout dans le self où tout le monde aurait pu nous voir? lui demanda Quinn dans un souffle

— Toi et moi savons que tu adores quand je fais ça et à n'en juger par ce que je sens et vois à travers ta tenue, c'est loin de te déranger ! répondit Rachel en désignant ses seins qui pointent sous sa tunique

— Tu as peut être raison, mais pour l'amour du ciel arrêtes de parler et soulage-moi tu m'as assez allumé comme ça !

— A vos ordres Capitaine !

Rachel n'attends pas longtemps pour lui insérer deux doigts sachant que la blonde était plus que prête

– Oh Rachel ! J'ai l'impression que tu t'améliores de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'on se voit ! Déclare Quinn en bougeant de plus en plus le bassin pour aller au même rythme que Rachel.

— Contente que ça te plaise mon capitaine.

25 minutes, deux orgasmes, un baiser langoureux et un au revoir plein de promesses plus tard, elles se séparent pour se retrouver en cours de biologie avancée.

# # # #

TBC ….

Et voilà mon tout premier chapitre est terminé !

A bientôt j'espère, j'attends avec impatience vos avis …


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici la suite. Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui ont lu ce premier chapitre, pour les follows et les reviews. Je suis tellement heureuse grâce à vous !**

**Je crois que je vous aime déjà **

**Voilà, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Une heure et demie plus tard, Rachel et Quinn sortirent ensemble de la salle de biologie, elles se dirent au revoir, Quinn devant aller à son entrainement de cheerleading, la brune décide d'aller à son casier pour déposer ses affaires de cours. En arrivant devant ledit casier, elle tombe sur son meilleur ami, comme d'habitude il était entrain de faire du rentre-dedans à une blonde plantureuse cette fois-ci, qui s'appelle Jessica. Elle secoue la tête en se disant qu'il ne changera jamais et attendit qu'il termine son numéro de charme.

— Alors ma petite juive, comment t'as trouvé ma nouvelle technique de drague ? l'interpelle Puck, une fois que la blonde à qui il faisait du rentre-dedans n'était plus dans son champ de vision

— Toujours aussi efficace à ce que je vois ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les filles acceptent tes invitations alors qu'elles savent parfaitement que tu ne t'intéresses à elles que pour coucher !

— Que veux-tu que je te dise, dès que le Grand Méchant Puck est dans la place leurs hormones font des saltos et elles viennent directement me voir, du coup il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir les plus canons et à moi les sextos ! En plus j'adore les jours où je ne porte pas de caleçon, full contact !

— Tu es vraiment répugnant Puck ! s'exclame Rachel avec une grimace

— Trêve de plaisanterie, où est passée la blonde la plus hot de McKinley ?

— Quelle blonde ? Si tu veux parler de celle qui était là y a quelques minutes, elle est partie

— Je sais qu'elle est partie puisqu'elle m'attend sous les gradins pour notre premier round. En faite je te parlais de Quinn, ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essaye de lui faire découvrir mes fabuleuses performances mais elle me résiste toujours et elle est la seule d'ailleurs. Tu ne pourrais pas m'arranger un truc avec elle ?

— Pourquoi je ferais ça, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ta secrétaire, Rachel s'était crispée dès qu'elle a compris que son meilleur ami parlait de « sa blonde ». Elle fait tout pour éviter d'avoir un comportement qui la trahirait mais intérieurement elle bouillait.

— Allez, vous êtes amies maintenant, tu peux quand même faire ça pour moi !

— Non Puck, tes affaires de cul tu les règles tout seul.

La brune est tellement en colère qu'elle claque la porte de son casier et laisse en plan son ami, « tant pis pour le comportement louche » se dit-elle en s'en allant.

C'est le samedi, Quinn est confortable assise sur le fauteuil de luxe de son père entrain de lire un livre sur une quelconque histoire d'amour entre un vampire, loup-garou et une humaine, tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards dans la salle d'à côté où sont installées sa sœur et celle de Santana.

Elle a l'impression que cette journée ne finira jamais, au bout de ce qui lui parait des heures, elle lâche un profond soupir pour la énième fois. Soudain, le son de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, intriguée, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir ne s'attendant pas à une visite à cette heure-ci.

— ça ne peut pas être Santana puisqu'elle passe la journée avec Brittany surement à faire des choses pas très catholique et ça ne peut encore moins être mes parents, peut être la voisine Mme Butterfly ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix

Elle ouvre la porte et reste figer face à la personne devant elle, n'ayant pas prévu de la voir aujourd'hui.

— Rachel ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-elle quand même avec stupéfaction

— Bonjour à toi Quinn, je suis contente de te voir moi aussi ! Si ça te dérange je peux toujours repartir tu sais ?

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis surprise de te voir.

— Une bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

— Une bonne bien sûr, bredouille la blonde en rougissant un peu

— Est ce que je peux entrer ? Ou dois-je rester sur le pas de ta porte ?

— Oh je suis désolée, vas-y entre et installes-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Un peu d'eau s'il te plait Quinn

Rachel passe devant elle alors après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avec un sourire encourageant, Quinn la regarde puis va dans la cuisine et revient dans le salon avec un verre d'eau. Elle le donne à la brune et s'installe à côté d'elle. C'est Rachel qui brise finalement le silence :

— Alors tu as passé une bonne journée avec les filles ?

— Ça va, on est rentrée il y a plus d'une heure et elles sont toujours dans la salle de cinéma, d'après Ava, elles ont été les meilleures à la danse et je cite « on est les plus sexy et tout le monde nous adore de toute façon »

— Je vois qu'elle n'est pas la sœur de Santana pour rien, dit Rachel dans un sourire que Quinn qualifie d'adorable et de craquant

— Je te jure à seulement 10 ans cette petite sort parfois des expressions dignes des plus grandes divas, lui répondit la capitaine des Cheerleaders qui fronce les sourcils peu de temps après en voyant Rachel s'approcher trop près d'elle, qu'est ce que tu fais Rachel ?

— Moi rien, j'ai juste une folle envie de t'embrasser là maintenant, est ce mal ? rétorqua la brune en l'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou, tu sens tellement bon et tu m'as vraiment manqué.

— S'il te plaît Rachel pas maintenant en plus les filles pourraient sortir de la salle à n'importe quel moment

— Dis-moi juste que tu n'en a pas envie et je te laisserai tranquille promis, lui susurre la brune en l'embrassant cette fois-ci à pleine bouche

La pauvre blonde n'avait pas trop le choix à part y répondre. Le baiser qui devait à la base rester plus ou moins chaste devient tout à coup plus fougueux et profond. Un long gémissement sort de la bouche de Quinn ce qui la ramène au présent et elle s'écarte doucement de la brune :

— Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, si on ne veut pas que ça dérape

— Tu as raison Quinn, on devrait faire ça, elles continuent néanmoins à se regarder ou du moins les lèvres de celle d'en face, puis sans se concerter elles se jettent encore dessus mais cette fois-ci le baiser dure plus longtemps, leurs mains commencent à se balader sur le corps de l'autre.

C'est une main fraiche sous sa courte robe qui fit réagir Rachel, elle l'embrasse une dernière fois et se sépare de la blonde. Les vêtements sont à peine remis en place qu'une mini Quinn et une mini Santana font leur apparition.

— Salut Rachel ! s'exclame joyeusement Charlie en lui faisant un gros câlin

— Salut Rach ça roule ? demanda cette fois ci Ava, elle se contente d'un rapide bisou sur la joue de la plus grande, puis elle regarde suspicieusement Quinn et Rachel à plusieurs reprises. « Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes toutes rouges ? À croire qu'on vous a versé un pot de ketchup !

— D'où est ce que tu sors un truc pareil, c'est juste qu'il fait un peu chaud au cas où tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, répondit rapidement Rachel

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon troisième œil mexicain me dit le contraire, rajoute quand même la petite hispanique

— Au lieu de te comporter comme ta sœur va plutôt t'asseoir que je puisse vous préparer votre gouter, demanda Quinn en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ava regarde Quinn partir avec toujours ce regard à la Santana, puis se tourne vers la brune :

— Alors Rachel tu ne me demande pas comment s'est passé notre cours de dance de cet aprèm ? ne laissant même pas la possibilité à la diva de répondre, elle enchaine : « comme tu devais surement le savoir, on a présenté notre démo devant les profs aujourd'hui, on est restée dans les vestiaires pour attendre notre tour, on ne voulait bien sûr pas montrer nos costumes, du coup on est entrée comme des stars et j'ai fais le déhanché que m'avais montré San la dernière fois, c'était juste incroyable, fantastique et époustouflant, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire par contre « époustouflant », j'ai entendu ma sœur le dire une fois à Brittany rajoute-t-elle pour finir en fronçant ses adorables sourcils.

Quinn arrive pendant le monologue de la petite brune et lance un long regard à Rachel et viens s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elles continuent à se regarder, voyant que les deux adultes dans la pièce ne l'écoute plus, Ava fit comme sa meilleure amie Charlie et regarde tranquillement la télé.

Lorsque le calme revient dans le salon, Rachel se penche vers la blonde et lui suggère :

— Et si on montait dans ta chambre ?

— Rachel je sais très bien ce que tu veux que nous fassions dans ma chambre, alors non, je préfère qu'on reste sagement ici, en plus regarde il y a la reine des neiges, c'est bien ça non ?

— Allez Quinn et si je te dis que c'est pour t'aider pour le devoir de Mr Shuester sur la tonalité à acquérir sur certaines chansons, c'est juste dans le cadre de la pédagogie !

Quinn ne répond pas immédiatement mais la regarde dubitativement, parce qu'elle se demande si le devoir ne datait pas de la semaine dernière mais après réflexion elle se dit que c'est peut être pour la semaine prochaine, de toute façon elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Il faut aussi dire qu'elle a arrêté d'écouter en cours depuis que la brune s'asseyait de façon à ce qu'elle ait une vue parfaite sur ses longues jambes nues sous ses mini-jupes.

Elle a toujours l'impression dans ces cas là de vivre un enfer en voyant ses jambes offertes sans possibilités de pouvoir y toucher.

— Ok ok, on monte mais au moindre geste inapproprié de ta part on redescend illico compris ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement

— Pour une fois quinn arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, rajoute malicieusement rachel en effectuant un déhanché monumental

— Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de la laisser monter dans ma chambre alors qu'il y a les filles en bas, se demanda Quinn

— Peut être parce que tu sais qu'on ne va rien faire d'illégal ni d'inapproprié lui répondit la diva en regardant intensément la blonde.

Quinn ne dit rien mais s'installe sur sa chaise de bureau, elle regarde un peu Rachel qui est confortablement assise sur son lit, « alors on commence quand ce devoir ? »

— Quand tu m'auras fais l'amo…

— Rachel ! elle est coupée par la blonde qui la regarde furieusement maintenant avec une pointe de désir dans le regard

— C'est bon Quinn j'arrête, donc on va commencer par ta position, mets tes pieds bien à plat, les genoux et le bassin souples, les épaules relâchées, en évitant les crispations : quand ça "coince" quelque part, ta voix risque de mal sortir ! Poses une main sur tes côtes et l'autre sur le ventre, fermes les yeux et prends conscience de ta respiration, sans chercher à la modifier.

Quinn essaye de se concentrer mais les mains de la brune sur le bas de son dos ne l'aide pas vraiment.

— Bien, reprend la prof attitrée, maintenant places un son sur l'expiration. Le timbre doit être le plus naturel possible. Voila, dis ensuite des phrases banales et chantes-les sur une mélodie de ton invention, tout en claquant des doigts si tu veux.

Rachel passe plus d'une demi-heure à lui expliquer ses propres techniques pour toujours atteindre plus de notes tout en lui faisant des démonstrations de temps à autre.

Quinn est déjà détendue et profite au maximum de ce moment qu'elle considère comme privilégié, quand elle réussi à atteindre une excellente note sans atteindre les aigus, Rachel la félicite en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui dépose un baiser dans le cou et attend une réaction de la part de la blonde, ne voyant pas de réaction négative, elle continue alors à lui parsemer le cou et la mord doucement de temps en temps. La blonde fini par se réveiller et la repousse un peu :

— Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! bredouille Quinn, on devrait peut être descendre c'est plus prudent !

— Ok, on peut rester encore un peu s'il te plait Quinn ?

La capitaine des cherrios lui prend la main et s'installe sur le lit, elle lui demande doucement pour changer de sujet :

— Alors tu as des nouvelles de ta mere depuis la derniere fois ?

— d'après la presse people, Shelby est en ce moment même à Los Angeles avec mon nouveau beau-père qui doit avoir 10 ans de moins qu'elle, lui répondit Rachel avec un sourire triste.

— Et tes pères, ils en pensent quoi ?

— Pas grand-chose, ils disent qu'elle peut vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend tant qu'elle ne m'expose pas à sa vie de star et aux paparazzis.

Rachel parle de sa mère biologique de façon neutre mais Quinn sait que sa situation familiale l'affecte beaucoup même si la brune ne le montre pas.

Elle se rappela alors de ce que Rachel lui avait raconté il y a quelques mois quand elle a malencontreusement découvert l'identité de sa mère biologique.

Elle était dans la chambre de Rachel alors que celle-ci était dans la salle de bain, elle avait fait tomber sa boucle d'oreille qui a roulé sous le lit de la diva. Elle est tombée sur une boite ouverte qui contenait des photos en récupérant la dite boucle d'oreille, intriguée et fascinée, elle regarde attentivement chaque photo.

La brune était souvent avec ses pères ou une femme brune bien habillée sur les photos. En regardant de plus près, elle reconnait Shelby Corcoran la célèbre chanteuse de Broadway. Une photo attire son attention plus que les autres, sur la photo on voit Shelby en tenue d'hôpital tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras et à côté les pères de Rachel plus heureux que jamais.

Quand elle relève la tête, elle voit Rachel la regardait avec crainte. La brune finit par s'approcher d'elle, la fit asseoir sur son lit et lui explique :

— Comme tu as pu le voir sur ces photos Shelby est ma mère biologique. Quand mes pères ont voulu avoir un bébé, elle s'est tout de suite proposée pour être la mère porteuse. À cette époque mes pères vivaient aussi à New York, elle étudiait dans une célèbre école d'art dramatique là-bas, comme sa bourse ne suffisait pas, elle a donc accepté de porter leur enfant en échange ils lui payaient ses études. Au début de sa grossesse elle suivait les cours normalement mais quand son ventre à commencer à se voir, elle a arrêté pour continuer à la maison jusqu'à mes 1 ans et demi je crois. Puis elle a fini par devenir célèbre et les paparazzis ont commencé à la suivre partout. Mes pères ont eu peur et sont venus s'installer ici avec moi loin de la foule, depuis elle vient me voir quand elle se rappelle qu'elle a une fille. Voilà tu connais maintenant l'histoire de la formidable Rachel Berry, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire éclatant.

— J'en suis honorée Rachel, murmura Quinn en l'embrassant tendrement.

Quinn revoit encore dans sa tête, le moment fabuleux qu'elles ont passé ensemble dans la chambre par la suite : les soupires d'extases, les caresses, les gémissements et les….

— Eh Quinn à quoi tu penses ? ça fais plusieurs minutes que je te parle et tu ne me réponds pas, se vexe Rachel la coupant dans ses pensées

— Désolée Rachel, je pensais au jour où tu m'as avoué ton lien de parenté avec Shelby

— Et tu pensais à quel moment de cette journée ? Avant ou après cette confession, demande sensuellement Rachel en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

— Je dirais à la confession elle-même !

— Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Quinn, râle la brune

— Allez on descend avant que les petits monstres ne fassent disparaître la maison, je n'attends plus de bruit en bas.

Après un dernier baiser, elles sortent de la chambre main dans la main.

**TBC…**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 est bouclé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Salut jeunes gens, je suis tellement contente que l'histoire vous plaise, j'essaye d'écrire le plus possible malheureusement étant actuellement en stage, je ne pourrais publier qu'une fois par semaine.**

**Voilà je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Rated M**

**Our teenage experiences**

C'est le son strident de son réveil qui sort Quinn de son sommeil de plomb en ce lundi matin, elle se prépare pour aller au lycée avec un énorme sourire tout en pensant à la journée du dimanche passée avec sa magnifique brune.

Elles avaient passé la journée à la fête foraine en dehors de la ville, Rachel était tellement excitée qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sautiller partout comme le ferait Brittany et de vouloir faire tous les manèges. Quinn lui avait offert une énorme peluche rose qui s'accorde parfaitement avec le thème de sa chambre et qui lui servira de gros doudou pour penser à la blonde pendant la nuit et dans les moments de solitude.

Une fois sortie de ses pensées elle prend son sac de cours et descend rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur dans la cuisine :

— Salut maman

— Bonjour ma chérie, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! lui répondit Madame Fabray, heureuse de voir sa fille ainée joviale dès le matin depuis quelques temps.

— Je le suis, la blonde se tourne ensuite vers sa sœur pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue

— J'ai une importante réunion ce matin et je dois partir dans 10 minutes, tu pourrais déposer ta sœur à l'école ce matin ? demanda sa mère en la regardant

— Quoi aujourd'hui ? Je ne peux pas, je dois d'abord passer chez Ra… euh une amie, oui c'est ça une amie ! se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement en voyant les regards d'incompréhension de ses interlocutrices, bon ok je la déposerai avant de partir au lycée, dépêche toi Charlie on part dans 30 minutes !

Elle s'assoie devant son petit déjeuner et envoie un texto à une certaine brune. 45 minutes plus tard, elle arrive devant son casier et attend Rachel. Celle-ci arrive peu de temps après, elles se regardent longtemps avant de se faire une petite accolade, une fois séparées, Quinn entame une discussion qui se voulait neutre pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons :

— tu as passé un bon week-end ?

— J'ai passé un magnifique samedi avec une adorable amie et un dimanche encore plus merveilleux ! Et toi ?

— Excellent week-end aussi !

Elles continuent à discuter tranquillement devant leurs casiers. Une fois la surprise sur l'amitié entre les deux protagonistes passée, les élèves ne font maintenant plus attention à elles, ce qui leur facilite un peu les choses.

Santana qui arrivait en sens inverse, s'arrête brusquement provoquant par la même occasion une collision entre plusieurs élèves sur plusieurs mètres derrière elle. Elle regarde Quinn et Rachel bizarrement, avec le sentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas trop net devant ses yeux mais n'arrive pas à le déterminer, elle secoue doucement sa tête pour chasser les pensées dérangeantes qui lui viennent à l'esprit et attend que Rachel aille en cours pour aborder la blonde :

— Alors Quinn toujours pas prête à me divulguer l'information du siècle ?

— Santana quel déplaisir de te voir de si bon matin !

— Pas de ça avec moi Quinn, je sais que tu m'adores, ce n'est pas parce que je déteste à peu près tout le monde que tout le monde me déteste ! Alors dis-moi, elle est comment ? Blonde, brune, rousse, couleur indéterminée ? S'il te plaît juste la couleur de ses cheveux pour que je puisse avoir un début de piste pour mon enquête.

— Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas oublié cette histoire d'enquête sur ma soi-disant petite copine ! remarqua Quinn avec un sourire narquois, de plus je ne t'ai jamais confirmé que c'est une fille !

— Je te déteste tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais quoique tu fasses ou dises pour me mener en bateau, je finirai par découvrir la vérité, foi de Lopez ! grogna la Latina en s'en allant d'un pas rapide.

La capitaine des cheerleaders regarde sa meilleure amie partir, puis se dirige vers sa salle de cours d'un pas légers. Elle sait qu'elle doit prendre au sérieux les paroles de Santana « mais pas maintenant, je dois juste profiter de mon bonheur pour l'instant, les soucis seront pour plus tard » se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Will Shuester entre dans la salle de chorale avec le sourire aux lèvres :

— Bonjour jeunes gens, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! J'ai enfin la liste de nos concurrents pour les communales.

Tous les élèves ou presque se lèvent avec enthousiasme pour consulter la liste dans les mains du prof. Par chance leurs concurrents de cette année ne sont pas les meilleures chorales de la ville. Ils avaient donc toutes les chances de leur côté mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison de s'asseoir sur leurs lauriers comme le dit si bien M. Shuester.

— Cette année, les duos et les chansons joyeuses seront à l'honneur, pour être préparer au mieux, j'ai préparé des duos inhabituels, le meilleur qui remportera le plus de vote chantera aux communales, voici donc les groupes de deux :

Santana avec Rachel

Quinn, Mercedes

Brittany, Finn …..

L'annonce du premier groupe est marqué par les cris d'indignation de Santana qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire un duo avec Berry, que c'était une mission suicide, qu'elle risquait de la massacrer à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle finit par se calmer en songeant au fait qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour cuisiner Rachel sur les fréquentations de sa meilleure amie, vu qu'elles sont désormais toujours fourrées ensemble, elles étaient quasiment inséparables, collées l'une à l'autre comme de la glue !

A la fin de l'heure comme convenu avec Santana qui voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec les répétitions « puisque j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de trainer avec une naine des jardins bavarde et insupportable » d'après ses propres mots, Rachel rejoint la Latina devant sa voiture (après un regard d'encouragement de la part de Quinn). Elles ont décidé d'aller travailler chez la Diva qui avait une chambre insonorisée et des parents absents pour la semaine.

Une fois arrivées dans la chambre de cette dernière, Santana attaqua automatiquement:

— Bon maintenant Berry, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais à propos de la copine de Q !

— De quoi est ce que tu parles Santana ? Quinn n'a pas de copine, elle me l'aurait dit ! Depuis quand fréquente-t-elle des filles ? Pas que ça me dérange personnellement puisque comme tu le sais j'ai deux pères et comment le sais-tu d'abord ? déblatéra rapidement Rachel en feignant la surprise à la perfection

— On se calme Berry, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions, les tiennes m'insupporte ! Quinn ne m'a pas confirmé sur le fait qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un ni sur le sexe de la personne. Mais crois-moi je sais reconnaitre une personne qui prend son pied et Q est beaucoup trop heureuse et pimpante ces derniers temps pour que ça m'interpelle, de plus mon troisième œil mexicain ne me trompe jamais.

— En supposant que ce que tu dis est vrai, avec qui pourrait-elle sortir ? Rachel fit mine de réfléchir pour détourner l'attention de Santana qui la regarde suspicieusement. Tu crois qu'elle s'est remise avec Finn ?

— Impossible, elle le traitait de gros débile rien que ce matin !

— Sam alors ?

— Non, Bouche de mérou passe son temps à explorer les amygdales de Mercedes pour s'intéresser à une blonde

— De toute façon ça ne peut pas être Puck qui rien qu'à la pause de midi, m'a encore demandé de l'aide pour qu'il puisse lui faire visiter sa chambre et plus particulièrement son lit.

Elles passent plusieurs heures à lister les garçons et filles avec qui Quinn pourrait potentiellement sortir, elles finissent par barrer tous les noms à l'exception de quatre noms : Brittany, Rachel, Santana et une autre cheerleaders avec qui la blonde s'entend bien.

La Latina dévisage la liste avec les quatre noms restants pendant un long moment avant de déclarer :

— Si j'ai bien compris, Q sortirait avec une des quatre filles sur cette liste et je t'assure que ce n'est ni Britt ni moi, il ne reste donc plus que toi et cette autre fille dont je ne connais pas le nom, tu es sûre qu'elle est dans notre lycée ? Sa tête ne me dit vraiment rien.

— cette autre fille comme tu l'appelles c'est Jessica, celle qui est après Brittany dans la hiérarchie des cheerleaders, en gros s'il arrivait quelque chose à Quinn, toi et Brittany c'est elle qui prendra les commandes et ce n'est pas avec moi que Quinn sort, elle ne m'adresse la parole normalement que depuis 8 mois.

— Ok, soit Q sort avec cette Jessica, soit son prétendant se trouve dans un autre établissement, conclu Santana après quelques minutes de réflexion.

— C'est ça, maintenant que nous sommes revenues à la case départ, peut-on commencer notre devoir de la semaine, comme mon cerveau fonctionne à grande vitesse dès qu'on parle de compétition et de récompense, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à une chanson qui ira parfaitement avec nos magnifiques timbres de voix et j…

Elle est coupée dans sa lancée par les yeux furieux de l'autre brune :

— Fais gaffe Berry, si j'entends les mots « comédie » ou « Streisand » sortir de ta bouche, tu pourrais malencontreusement te retrouver encastrer dans ton propre mur et ça ne sera pas jolie à voir !

— Calme-toi, j'allais juste te proposer de chanter « Be Okay » de Oh Honey, je trouve qu'elle exprime bien notre situation actuelle, pour le moment tout va bien pour tout le monde. Toi parce que tes parents ont enfin accepté ta sexualité, tu es plus heureuse que jamais même si tu ne le montre pas, il n' y a plus de slushies qui nous tombent dessus, ni de footballers pour nous embêter, Sue ne prêtera pas attention au Glee Club tant qu'elle est concentrée sur la destruction de la réputation de je ne sais plus qui, de plus nos jours sont tellement formidables qu'on ne se plaint même plus, fini-t-elle son monologue avec un sourire digne des plus grandes publicités de Colgate

— D'accord, capitule Santana qui a arrêté d'écouter depuis un bon moment la brune en face d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rachel se prépare pour se mettre au lit, elle sort de la salle de bain, ne portant sur elle qu'une minuscule petite serviette, le corps ruisselant d'eau, quand elle entend une voix qui la fit sursauter :

— Salut belle brune !

— Quinn ? Mais quesque tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Comment es-tu entrée ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise de voir la blonde dans sa chambre en pleine nuit

— Je suis venue te voir, tu me manques cruellement, à cause de San je n'ai pas pu passer la soirée avec toi.

Quinn lui parle tout en s'approchant lentement de la brune telle qu'un chasseur s'approchant de sa proie. Elle suit du regard une goutte d'eau tombée des longs cheveux bruns, puis termine sa course entre les seins de la brune. Rachel remarque que la blonde ne l'écoute pas mais qu'elle est concentrée sur sa poitrine qui est à découvert maintenant.

N'y tenant plus la Cheerleader se jette sur la bouche de la brune et la pousse directement sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses nues (la serviette s'étant retrouvée comme par magie sur le sol). Elle finit par laisser les lèvres pulpeuses de sa brune pour se concentrer sur son cou, qu'elle maltraite merveilleusement, un son guttural presque animal sortit de la bouche de Rachel.

Elle ondule, puis frotte son intimité contre la cuisse de la blonde dont la robe s'était relevée révélant une cuisse crémeuse, tout en se mordillant la lèvre pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Quinn descendit ses baisers de son cou à ses seins et lui caressa un sein tandis qu'elle suçait l'autre avec application.

Elle descend sa main jusqu'à atteindre le sexe de la brune et de le caresser avec douceur comme si elle essayait de la découvrir encore et encore, mais se rendant compte que sa diva était au bord de l'extase, elle lui insère deux doigts et entame des mouvements rapide du poignet.

Quand les parois de brune commencèrent à se contracter, elle redoubla ses mouvements pour la faire jouir. Après un orgasme plus que libérateur, la diva inverse leur position et se met au dessus de la blonde qui gémit fortement sans même s'en rendre compte, Quinn commence par se frotter contre le ventre nu de la brune.

Après plusieurs minutes de pures folies, elles se retrouvent dans les bras de l'autre se câlinant mutuellement.

— Alors, vous avez bien avancé sur votre chanson San et toi ? chuchota Quinn en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de la brune

— Tu sais que tu fais partie de nos concurrents ? Copine ou pas je ne te dirai rien qui puisse te servir à gagner, je tiens beaucoup trop à la victoire ! retorqua tout de suite Rachel

Quinn rigola en voyant que sa copine était vraiment sérieuse et qu'elle était partie dans un monologue qu'elle seule pouvait faire.

— D'accord, parle-moi de ce dont vous avez parlé en dehors de votre répétition

— En faite, on a plus parlé de toi que d'autres choses !

— En bien ou en mal ?

— Quelle question rhétorique ! En bien bien-sûr ! Elle m'a questionné de long en large sur tes fréquentations, on a fait la liste de tous les mecs ou filles qui auraient pu te plaire et apparemment tu sortirais soit avec San ou Brittany, soit avec Jessica ou moi, ou alors cette personne n'est pas dans notre lycée. Alors Quinnie, dis-moi avec qui tu prends merveilleusement bien ton pied ? Rachel avait posé cette question en utilisant exagérément la voix de Santana.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux de façon complice, puis se calmèrent progressivement en s'embrassant langoureusement. Plusieurs baisers et caresses plus tard, Quinn se lève pour s'habiller en voyant l'heure tardive sur le réveil de la diva.

— Reste s'il te plait, tu partiras tôt le matin, passe la nuit ici ! la supplia Rachel avec des yeux tellement triste que la blonde faillit céder mais se rappela que sa mère passait souvent la voir dans sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher.

— Je suis désolée Rachel, je dois partir sinon ma mère va finir par avoir des soupçons, on se voit demain d'accord belle brune ?

— Ok, à demain blonde sexy

Quinn l'embrassa doucement avant de sortir par la fenêtre, Rachel soupira puis s'endort finalement avec un sourire.

**# # # #**

Les journées passent mais ne se ressemblent pas pour les filles, elles ont l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Bien évidemment Rachel et Santana ont gagné le droit de chanter un duo pour les communales. Elles avaient « tout déchiré » d'après les termes de la Latina et avaient remporté haut la main les votes de tous. Brittany sautillait partout en disant que sa licorne Latina était la meilleure et Quinn se retenait de ne pas faire pareille pour sa brune.

Les deux amantes essayaient de se voir le plus possible, en faite plus elles passent du temps ensemble plus les séparations sont douloureuses.

Un mardi soir, sachant que Quinn était toujours la dernière à quitter le gymnase, Rachel décide de lui faire une surprise en se cachant dans les gradins pour ne pas se faire voir.

Quinn vérifia que rien n'était oublié sur le terrain avant de se diriger vers la sortie mais n'a pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle sent que quelqu'un la tire sous les gradins. Dans un premier temps, elle se débat comme elle peut avant de reconnaitre la chevelure brune de Rachel.

— Bon sang Rachel tu m'as fait peur ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était un violeur ou un psychopathe de ce genre !

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Elle l'embrasse partout où elle peut pour se faire pardonner.

Quinn n'était pas vraiment fâchée, elle voulait juste profiter des bras de la brune, qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir dans ses bras depuis la veille. En effet, elle avait passé toute la journée avec ses meilleures amies et quelques Cheerleaders, Santana s'étant plaint de ne pas la voir souvent ces temps-ci (c'était surtout parce que la blonde était tellement imprévisible dans ses actions depuis que sa relation avec la brune était devenue sérieuse et que la Latina avait du mal à suivre Quinn à la trace).

— Il est impensable pour moi désormais de ne pas te voir pendant une journée entière ! se lamenta la brune

— Je sais et je fais de mon mieux pour qu'on puisse se voir le plus souvent possible mais nous avons toutes les deux des obligations.

— Il y a peut être un moyen d'être ensemble sans pour autant se cacher.

— Tu es sérieuse, tu penses vraiment à ce que je pense que tu penses ? s'exclama soudainement la blonde en s'éloignant des bras de la diva comme si elle avait la peste ou une quelconque maladie contagieuse

— Pourquoi pas nous ? Santana et Brittany l'ont fait et elles sont heureuses maintenant. Je ne dis pas que ça sera simple mais à deux on pourra y faire face

— Je ne suis pas San d'accord, les gens n'attendent pas les mêmes choses de nous. Je t'aime certes mais j'aime ma réputation encore plus, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une mauvaise réputation, ni de décevoir mes parents quand ils sauront que je sors avec une fille, je …

Mais Quinn s'arrête brusquement en voyant les yeux remplis de larmes de la brune et se rendant compte de ses propos :

— Rachel s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire,

— Non Quinn, c'est justement à ça que tu pensais. Ta réputation a toujours était plus importante que tout le reste y compris moi. Mais si tu n'avais pas autant d'a priori sur moi, tu te serais rendue compte que je suis la seule fille qui te comprenne et te connaisse vraiment. Je te laisse toi et ta réputation de merde.

La brune se leva et regarda une dernière fois la blonde avant de partir en courant laissant derrière elle une blonde plus que dévastée qui regrettait déjà ses propos à l'encontre de sa copine.

Après plusieurs minutes de pleurs, elle se lève en s'essuyant les yeux et prend la direction des vestiaires. Une fois devant, Santana apparait comme par magie avec un sourire victorieux :

— Qui voilà, qui voilà, comme on se retrouve Blondie ! Après plusieurs jours d'investigation, j'ai enfin trouvé ta petite copine ! Tu ne croyais vraiment pas que vous pouvais me berner aussi facilement ? la brune termine sa tirade avec un grand rire sadique.

Pour toute réponse, une seule phrase vient à la blonde :

— Eh merde les ennuies commencent…

Elle était loin de se douter que les ennuies ne faisaient que commencer !

**TBC... A la prochaine pour la suite, chères lectrices**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plutôt mais j'avais beaucoup de soucis et de travail en perspective.

Je remercie seve2904, camille76260 (j'ai lu ta présentation et jusqu'à la fin, j'avoue que ça m'a fait sourire mais j'aime bien , ainsi que meg1287 (toujours la première à réagir !) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont boosté le moral. Alors très sincèrement merci !

Vous verrez dans ce chapitre que Santana n'est pas une si mauvaise meilleure amie que ça ou pas )

Bonne lecture !

Our Teenage Experiences

— Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer les blondes, je te vois bien avec une petite brune trop chiante, folle amoureuse et qui te suivra partout comme ton petit chien. Mais je dois quand même avouer que ta petite Jessica dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à présent n'est pas mal dans son genre. Je comprends pourquoi elle t'obsède autant, je dois aussi admettre qu'elle a un joli petit cul et de belles jambes, comment j'ai pu ne pas la remarquer pendant tout ce temps dans les cheerleaders, elle est à croquer !

Santana continue son discours et ne remarque même pas la tête que fait Quinn quand elle se rend compte que Santana avait faux sur toute la ligne mais se remet à pleurer en se rappelant des paroles de Rachel.

Santana arrête brusquement de parler en s'apercevant de la mine défaite de sa meilleure amie

— Euh mais Q pourquoi tu chiales ? Ta copine t'a largué ou quoi ? Je ne savais pas que le fait de découvrir l'identité de ta petite amie « secrète » aller te mettre dans cet état. Tu as une mine affreuse, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr.

La blonde en face d'elle ne lui répondit pas, elle se contente juste de pleurer encore plus fort devant une Santana muette de stupéfaction.

— Tu me fais vraiment flipper là. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû enquêter derrière ton dos, mais tu me connais et tu sais que quand on me cache quelque chose c'est comme si on me disait « découvre-le ! » je n'y peux rien.

Santana parle pour garder contenance, elle ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir devant la blonde en pleur. Après quelques minutes de circonspection, elle tire sa capitaine vers les vestiaires des cheerleaders. Elle la déshabille délicatement comme si la blonde risquait de se casser à un moment ou à un autre puis la met dans la douche pour une douche bien méritée.

Quinn se laisse faire et profite de l'aide de sa meilleure amie. Elle a regretté ses mots dès qu'ils sont sortis de sa bouche mais ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Elle a beau aimé Rachel d'un amour inconditionnel mais sa réputation est tellement importante, pas que sa brune ne le soit pas mais c'est différent. Elle pense qu'une bonne réputation dure toute une vie, peut servir à n'importe quelle étape de la vie alors que sa relation avec Rachel pourrait s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment, si leur relation se termine, il ne lui restera plus que sa réputation à défendre bec et ongles.

Elle a mis tellement de temps pour acquérir cette notoriété « de fille de bonne famille parfaite sur tous les points ». Il lui a fallu fixer des limites, des contraintes, de savoir où elle va et comment… Avant d'être accepter par Sue Sylvester dans la troupe, elle a du se battre et montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'une « blonde bien foutue » pour reprendre l'expression de San, qu'elle était capable d'être une bonne cheerleader et ensuite une capitaine capable de leur faire gagner des compétitions.

Elle se demande maintenant si elle doit sauver sa réputation qui lui tient tellement à cœur ou sa relation de 6 mois avec Rachel qui lui tient aussi très à cœur.

— Te voilà prête ! On va rentrer chez toi pour manger une bonne dose de glace devant ton film préféré et tu me raconteras tout ton malheur ok ? Je suis d'humeur à être serviable aujourd'hui s'exclame finalement Santana en sortant Quinn de ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivent devant la demeure des Fabray. Santana sort de la voiture, récupère les affaires de la blonde et la tire pratiquement de la voiture pour l'amener à l'intérieur où le silence est maitre des lieux. Elle laisse Quinn dans sa chambre, descend récupérer un pot de glace dans le frigo, des cookies et des bonbons dans le placard.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Quinn essaye encore pour la énième fois de contacter sa copine ou plutôt ex-copine puisqu'elle ne lui répond toujours pas. De rage, elle jette son téléphone qui atterri malencontreusement sur une Santana chargée de victuaille.

— Oula Blondie, je sais que tu es en colère mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour me crever un œil avec ton portable, s'écrie la Latina en libérant ses mains chargées de nourriture. Maintenant que tout est prêt, raconte tout à Tata San !

Quinn lui lance un regard morne et enfouie sa tête sur l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de désespoir. La brune vient s'installer sur le lit à côté de la blonde pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Au bout de ce qui lui parait des heures, la capitaine calmée se lève enfin pour faire face à la brune :

— Je te jure sur ce qui m'est le plus cher que je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse et encore moins d'elle. Mais après l'incident avec Finn, elle a été tellement adorable, aimable, charmante, compréhensive, touchante et d'un soutien infaillible que je n'ai pas su résister. Te rends-tu compte ? J'ai tout fait pourtant mais je n'ai pas réussi à résister à son sourire éclatant, sa voix d'or quand elle chante, sa fraicheur, sa spontanéité, son corps de rêve si parfait et sexy, ses longs cheveux bruns qui me font perdre la tête, sans parler de ses longues jambes, ses formes, ses lèv...

— Oh oh oh Fabray, calme tes ardeurs, je crois que j'ai compris le principe. Elle a beau être gentille, adorable, sexy et j'en passe, je ne vois toujours pas de qui tu me parles. De ce que j'ai compris de ton déluge de compliments plus ringards les uns que les autres, tu ne parlais pas de Jessica puisqu'elle est blonde et toi tu évoques une brune !

La Latina qui pour une fois ne voulait pas être méchante a à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle voit la lèvre inférieure de sa meilleure amie entrain de trembler avant qu'elle n'éclate encore en sanglot.

— Allez Quinn arrête de pleurer s'il te plait, je ne voulais pas être méchante. Tu veux que j'appelle Berry ? Elle arrivera peut être à te calmer, vous êtes amies maintenant et elle est beaucoup plus apte à faire ce genre de chose !

Santana sort à peine son portable que le pauvre petit gadget innocent ce retrouve en pièce à travers la chambre.

— Putain Q, ça ne fait même pas une semaine que j'ai ce nouveau portable !

— Je suis désolée San, je te rembourserai plus tard ! Mais je t'interdis formellement de l'appeler tu m'entends ?

Santana ne comprenait pas la réaction de la blonde vis-à-vis de Rachel, elle regarde prudemment Quinn qui est au bord de la crise de nerf.

— Mais je croyais que vous étiez amies ? Elle pourra surement faire quelque chose pour toi !

— S'il te plait San, n'insiste pas.

La blonde avait l'air tellement abattu qu'elle failli abdiquer mais la Latina savait que la meilleure chose pour Quinn était de se confier alors elle insiste :

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe Q, je sais que normalement quand tu as des soucis, c'est la deuxième personne que tu appelles, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

— Dès qu'elle saura que tu l'appelles pour lui parler de moi, elle te raccrochera au nez.

— Pourquoi ?

La blonde souffla devant l'insistance de son amie.

— Tu n'as pas autres choses à faire ce soir ? Comme fourré ton nez dans la culotte de ta petite amie qui t'attend surement chez elle par exemple !? Fini par lui lancer hargneusement Quinn, excédée par l'interrogatoire qu'elle subit.

— Je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque ! Mais pour l'instant je veux m'occuper d'une personne qui a plus besoin de mes compétences exceptionnelles ! répliqua Santana sachant que la capitaine des cherrios n'était blessante que quand elle se sent en position de faiblesse.

— Tout est de ma faute, j'ai été tellement nulle avec elle, je ne pourrai jamais oublier son regard perdu et son visage dévasté par la douleur que je lui ai infligée, fini par abdiquer la blonde dans un éclat de sanglot déchirant. Tout ça à cause de ma lâcheté, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de dire à tout le monde que je sors avec elle. Je ne pourrai jamais affronter les regards des autres notamment ceux mes parents. De plus, ce n'est un secret pour personne que mon père déteste ses pères ! Je …

— Stop, stop ! Tu peux faire un bref retour en arrière, je pense avoir manqué un épisode ou alors mes oreilles sont encore bouchées ! la coupa la brune avec un regard bizarre

— Euh que je suis lâche ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret ça Fabray ! Mais non après la partie concernant le regard de tes parents !

— Que mon père déteste ses pères ?

— Oui c'est ça, donc c'est vraiment ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

Santana reste bouche ouverte en comprenant ce que la blonde venait de lui dire, en même temps pas besoin d'un bac plus 5 pour connaitre l'identité de la personne. Combien y a-t-il de brune aux longs cheveux, fréquentant le lycée McKinley et Quinn par la même occasion, qui chante bien (même si ça lui fait mal de se l'avouer), qui a deux pères qui sont détestés pas le père de Quinn ? Une seule personne correspond à tous ces critères : Rachel Berry !

— Santa Maria ! Comment tu as fait pour t'enticher de cette naine ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal quand on arrive à faire abstraction de son gros pif, ce qui est plutôt difficile mais quand même ! Je vois que comme d'hab tu ne fais jamais rien à moitié, tombée amoureuse de la fille qui convoitait le même mec que toi il y a encore quelques mois en plus d'être la fille dont ton père déteste le plus, qui représente pour lui l'abomination à l'état pur ! Même moi je me perds dans mon propre raisonnement à cause de tous ces points négatifs dans votre relation.

— Je sais tout ça San, j'ai passé des jours à y penser après notre premier baiser. Tout nous oppose mais on s'aime, du moins je l'aime puisque je ne suis plus sûre de ses sentiments à mon égard avec tout ce que je lui aie balancé au visage, affirma Quinn les larmes aux yeux.

— Et comment vous en êtes arrivées à fricoter toutes les deux ? En voyant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lance la blonde elle soupire profondément et rajoute : ah les blondes ! En fin bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que te connaissant, tu as dû rester des jours à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette nouvelle attirance ! Je mettrai ma main à couper que tu t'es même documentée sur le sujet et que le livre dont je ne me souviens plus du titre que j'avais trouvé dans ton placard la dernière fois parlait de ça. Et pour finir tu as dû te dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser parler ton désir pour elle après une journée entière avec ton père. Donc ma question est : qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Tu es quand même sortie avec Rachel sachant que ton père ne l'accepterait jamais en mettant ta foi et tes croyances de côté !

Après un moment de silence la blonde se lance :

— Tu te rappelle du jour de la Saint Valentin ?

— Tu rigoles !? Bien-sûr que je m'en rappelle, c'est l'une des meilleures soirées que je n'ai jamais passé avec Brittany. Je peux te dire que j'ai été gâtée ce soir là, je ne verrai jamais les menottes de la même façon !

— Eh bah tout à déraper ce jour là ou plutôt ce soir là !

Flash-back

Les membres du Glee Club avaient organisé pour fêter comme il se doit la Saint Valentin une soirée au Breadsticks. Ils avaient décidé de passer la première partie de la soirée entre eux et la deuxième partie sera dédiée aux couples.

Tout le monde ou presque s'amusait, Quinn faisait tout pour éviter les mains baladeuses et les blagues vaseuses d'un Puck plus ou moins bourré (« plus » étant le mot le plus important) qui était collé à elle comme une sangsue.

Le meilleur ami de Rachel avait mis les bouchées doubles, il comptait repartir ce soir avec la blonde pour une nuit de rêve. Rachel qui était en face d'elle faisait tout pour cacher son sourire quand elle voit la tête que fait Quinn lorsque le garçon mit sa main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser.

Quinn est sauvée par l'arrivée de la serveuse qui détourne momentanément l'attention du jeune homme de la blonde. Elle s'adresse alors à la brune devant elle :

— Qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire après ?

— Je ne sais pas trop ! Je vais probablement rentrer chez moi avec pour seule compagnie un film romantique à souhait et des chocolats puisque mes pères passent une soirée dans un hôtel en amoureux et ne rentrent pas avant demain après-midi, Shelby qui est censée passer la soirée avec moi a eu un empêchement de dernières minutes. Donc me voilà seule au monde pour la Saint Valentin ! s'exclama dramatiquement la brune faisant sourire la blonde.

— Si tu veux, nous pouvons toujours être seules au monde toutes les deux ? Mes parents aussi ont décidé de fêter l'événement pour une fois et Charlie est avec Ava chez Santana.

— Tu veux qu'on passe la deuxième partie de la soirée ensemble ? Toi et moi ? demanda presque timidement Rachel en rougissant légèrement.

— Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes toutes les deux seules ce soir alors pourquoi ne pas se tenir compagnie en plus du film romantique et des chocolats bien-sûr !

Elles se sourient tout en se dévorant des yeux, elles sont coupées dans leur contemplation par une voix suivi d'un gémissement rauque provenant de la banquette d'à coté :

— ¡ Dios mío Britt, tu seras ma mort ! Santana et Brittany avaient apparemment déjà entamé leur deuxième partie de soirée vu leur position qui était sans équivoque : elles étaient presque affalées l'une sur l'autre et ne faisaient pas que de s'embrasser vu l'endroit où se situe leurs mains respective !

Quinn et Rachel se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire en secouant la tête. Puck qui jusque là était entrain de draguer la serveuse, se retourna la bouche ouverte :

— Wow, dites les filles je pourrais me joindre à vous ? Je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un coup de main ou autre c'est vous qui voyez !

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres sorti de la bouche des deux jeunes filles pour seule réponse à la question suggestive de Puck

— Je crois que la réponse est « non » Noah et tu as de la bave qui coule ! se moqua Rachel avec un large sourire

— Ce n'est pas drôle Rachel, deux des filles les plus sexy de McKinley sont entrain de s'envoyer en l'air sur la banquette à moins de 2 mètre à côté et je ne peux pas participer, se lamenta le juif avec un regard de chien battu, il se tourne ensuite vers Quinn en retrouvant comme par magie sa bonne humeur habituelle : bien évidemment la première fille la plus sexy pourra toujours égayer ma nuit et journée de demain si elle rentre avec moi ! Qu'en penses-tu Quinn ?

Rachel perdit immédiatement son sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle voit son meilleur ami se tournait vers la blonde et attendit nerveusement la réaction de Quinn :

— N'insiste pas Puck, je ne coucherai jamais avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier male sur terre !

— D'accord mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! répondit le juif vexé par les mots de la Blonde.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois les couples partis et Puck disparu avec deux des serveuses, Quinn et Rachel se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de la brune, la blonde étant venue avec Santana et Brittany. Elles arrivent au salon de la brune sans savoir quoi se dire, la tension dans la pièce était extrêmement tendue. C'est Rachel qui brisa le silence en se dirigeant vers le meuble de télé :

— Alors tu veux regarder quoi comme film ?

— Je ne sais pas, tout dépend des films que tu as et de ce que toi tu veux regarder !

— J'ai _Eternal Sunshine__, __Moulin Rouge__, __Love Actually__, __Sur la Route de Madison_ … Mais j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour _Sur la Route de Madison !_ J'adore Meryl Streep ! Elle est fantastique dans n'importe quel film !

— D'accord pour ce film alors, on commence quand ?

Rachel affiche un large sourire digne d'une Diva et court chercher dans la cuisine des boissons, des gâteaux, popcorns et des chocolats le temps que Quinn met le film, puis elle revient les mains chargées, les dépose sur la table basse, remonte chercher une grande couverture et s'installe enfin à côté de son invitée :

— C'est bon tu peux démarrer le film !

Une demi-heure après le début du film, Rachel attend le bon moment pour piocher en même temps que Quinn dans le bol de popcorns. Quand elle remarque du coin de l'œil que la blonde allait piocher, elle plonge directement sa main pour rencontrer celle de la Cherrios tout en faisant semblant d'être concentrer sur l'écran. Elle sent le regard de Quinn sur elle mais ne retire pas sa main, au bout de quelques minutes, elle caresse doucement la main qu'elle tient toujours. Elles se regardent longuement sans pour autant que la brune ne cesse ses douces caresses.

Tout à coup, sans savoir qui a fait le premier pas, elles se retrouvent entrain de s'embrasser langoureusement, les mains se baladent sous les robes, des soupirs sortent de leur bouche.

Quinn qui avait retrouvé ses esprits en premier interrompt le baiser :

— On ne peut pas faire ça Rachel, on est amis maintenant et je ne veux pas gâcher notre nouvelle amitié !

— Je sais Quinn mais on peut rien contre cette attirance, je pense souvent à notre premier baiser derrière les gradins, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, je le sens et je le vois dans tes magnifiques yeux !

— Bien-sur que j'en ai envie, ça fait tellement longtemps que je souhaite gouter à tes lèvres qui m'attire irrémédiablement

— Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Quinn ne répondit pas, elle se contente de fixer la fille en face (ou plutôt à fixer les lèvres de la fille en question), plusieurs secondes après un « fuck » murmuré, elle se jette enfin sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elles s'embrassent vigoureusement mais aucune des deux ne fait de geste brusque pour ne pas rompre ce moment magique.

N'y tenant plus, Rachel qui avait enfouie ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de la blonde, fait glisser sa main droite de ses cheveux à son cou, puis effleure la pointe de son sein droit faisant soupirer d'aise la blonde

— C'est une mauvaise idée Rachel ! murmure Quinn d'une voix tremblante

— Fais-moi confiance Quinn ! la rassura Rachel d'une même voix

Après un regard intense, la blonde finit par lui donner son avale. La nuit fut peuplée de soupirs, de gémissements de plaisir, de mots doux. Le matin, elles se réveillèrent nues, leur corps s'emboitant parfaitement et profitèrent pleinement de ce moment de douceur !

Fin du flash-back

— Après cette nuit, nous n'arrivions plus à rester loin l'une de l'autre très longtemps, il nous arrivait de nous retrouver dans les vestiaires des cherrios ou les toilettes pendant les pauses, dans les salles de classe vides, chez elle quand ses pères étaient absents ou chez moi de temps en temps en l'absence de mon père et ma mère n'y voit que du feu et toi aussi d'ailleurs. J'avoue que Puck a failli nous surprendre plusieurs fois puisqu'il vient souvent chez Rachel sans prévenir. Donc voilà tu connais toute l'histoire maintenant ! termina Quinn avec un sourire nostalgique

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'ais caché que tu te tapais cette naine pendant tout ce temps, je suis censée être ta meilleure amie, j'aurais pu te soutenir, t'épauler et te guider, je te rappelle que je suis passée par là avec Brittany moi aussi, déclara Santana blessée par le manque de confiance de Quinn à son égard.

— Je ne voulais ni te vexer ni te faire de la peine en te cachant notre histoire, j'ai passé des jours à me demander si je devais te le dire ou pas mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas Rachel, tu l'a tolères à peine ! s'emporta la blonde

— Ce n'est pas que je la déteste, je ne la supporte pas nuance !

— Ça revient au même San ! De toute façon, elle ne veut plus me voir, se résigna-t-elle

— Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle ne veuille plus voir ta face de blonde ?

— Elle ne voulait plus se cacher aux yeux des autres et souhaitait que l'on sorte du « placard » sauf que je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas et que ma réputation était plus importante qu'elle.

— Tu as vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher blondie, heureusement que Tatie San est là pour te sauver la mise !

Santana avait l'air tellement excité que Quinn en eu peur

— Et à quoi tu penses Satan ? demanda Quinn en reprenant l'expression de son « ex » petite amie

— Tu vas profiter de la fête de Puck de ce samedi pour la rendre dingue ! Complètement dingue ! se réjouit Santana avec un grand sourire.

**TBC …**

Et voilà, à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant qui marquera la 2ème partie de cette histoire !

A bientôt, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour jeunes gens (comme dirait notre cher M. Shuester), j'espère que vous allez bien !

Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ai plu, je prie pour que celui-ci plaise autant, vous allez voir que la soirée va prendre une tournure inattendue, vraiment inattendue !

**Camille76260** : tu as raison de penser à ça, quel meilleur moyen de faire revenir quelqu'un que la jalousie !? Pour moi rien de mieux que la bonne vieille jalousie…

**Meg1287 **: eh bah quel enthousiasme :) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !

**Loisica** : voici la suite en même temps je ne peux rien refuser quand c'est si gentiment demandé !

**Juju8 :** je comprends et suis vraiment contente que tu ais pris le temps de lire et de poster un review ! Tu risques quand même d'être déçu(e) pas de réconciliation dans ce chapitre

**Seve2204** : quand Santana est dans la place difficile de ne pas la remarquer et c'est pareil pour ses idées…

Merci encore pour ces reviews qui font réellement plaisir ! Veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des incohérences dans ma description de leur tenue, je ne suis pas vraiment la reine de la mode :)

Bonne lecture à toutes/tous (même si ça m'étonne qu'il y ait des garçons) !

**Our Teenage Experiences**

Le lendemain matin Rachel se réveilla plus déprimer que jamais mais avait une idée bien précise sur la façon de rendre Quinn complètement folle. Elle sait que Quinn est une maniaque du contrôle en plus d'être hyper jalouse. Elle avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de démontrer la jalousie presque maladive de la blonde. Quinn lui avait fait plusieurs fois des scènes parce qu'elle jugeait Rachel trop proche d'une personne ou parce que quelqu'un regardait trop intensément sa copine.

Mais Rachel n'y pouvait rien étant relativement très tactile, elle faisait des câlins à presque tout le monde dans son entourage ou simplement en sentant qu'une personne en avait besoin.

Elle se rappela de la fois où elles étaient parties faire du shopping au centre commercial et qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre dans ses bras une fille en pleur dans les toilettes publiques. Comme par hasard la blonde avait choisi ce moment précis pour apparaitre dans les dites toilettes, elle était entrée dans une colère noire pensant que la fille en détresse voulait juste profiter de la générosité de sa brune et lui en a voulu pendant des jours.

Quinn ne voulait peut être pas sortir du placard mais elle ne peut jamais résister à son envie de meurtre quand elle voit Rachel proche d'une autre personne qu'elle et qu'importe si c'est un homme ou une femme.

C'est pourquoi en ce mercredi matin elle décida de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Quinn. Pour mener sa vengeance à bien il fallait d'abord qu'elle revoit sa coiffure, choisisse une tenue qui rendra à coup sûr la blonde folle de désir et attisera par la même occasion sa jalousie légendaire.

Une fois prête, elle sortit doucement de la maison après avoir criée un « j'y vais, à ce soir » à ses pères pour ne pas qu'ils voient sa tenue plus que suggestive.

A peine arrivée dans l'enceinte du lycée que tous les élèves se divisèrent en deux pour la laisser passer tel Moïse devant la mer rouge. Les garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, leur bouche grande ouverte laissant coller un peu de bave pour certains et beaucoup pour d'autres. Les avis sont plutôt mitigés pour les filles, une bonne partie étant jalouse de ne plus être le centre de l'attention de leur prétendant et les autres la dévorant des yeux.

La première chose que fit Quinn ce matin en arrivant fut de chercher la brune des yeux, ne la trouvant pas, elle s'adosse à son casier sachant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Elle sait qu'elle peut toujours compter sur le soutien de sa meilleure amie mais l'approche de la fête de Puck la rend nerveuse puisque ce sera l'occasion idéale pour reconquérir sa brune.

Quinn avait très mal dormi cette nuit et avait d'énormes cernes visibles malgré son maquillage. Rachel et elle avaient tellement l'habitude de se parler au téléphone ou par sms jusque tard dans la nuit avant de s'endormir qu'elle ne réussit pas à fermer les yeux hier soir sans la voix apaisante de son amante.

En général elles parlaient de leur matinée respective (même si elles avaient passé la majorité du temps ensemble), du passé, de ce qu'elles aimeraient faire, des ragots au sein du Glee club et du lycée. La conversation dérivait parfois sur des sujets beaucoup moins chastes qui font monter la température de plusieurs degrés.

— Wow quelle tête de déterré ! Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je t'aurais pris pour une tueuse en série ! s'écria fortement Santana qui arrivait avec Brittany

— Arrête San, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, grommela la capitaine des cherrios avec un regard morne

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit clairement. Tu fais vraiment peur, regarde même les mouches n'osent pas voler près de toi !

En voyant le regard compatissant de Brittany, elle comprit qu'elle était au courant de son histoire avec Rachel mais la blonde aux yeux bleus n'étant pas du genre à juger les gens, se contenta juste de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

— C'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons devant les casiers ? Je su…, la brune s'arrêta automatique de parler pour fixer un point devant elle « madre mio, c'est quoi ça ? »

— Eh San tu as vu la nouvelle qui arrive ? Elle a l'air sexy ! s'écria joyeusement Brittany

— C'est sûr qu'elle l'est ! Désolée Britt mais je crois que ma culotte a rendu l'âme.

Quinn regarde curieusement ses amies, elles pouvaient être très jalouses l'une et l'autre mais ne se gênaient carrément pas pour proposer des plans à trois quand elles étaient de très bonne humeur.

Elle continue alors à fouiller dans ses affaires sans tenir compte des commentaires plus que sexuels de ses deux amies.

— Putain Q ! C'est ta naine la bombe sexuelle qui arrive vers nous !

La blonde se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec la brune qui avait un grand sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

La blonde commença son introspection des pieds à la tête : Rachel portait des escarpins rouges qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes interminables et bronzées, une robe bustier noire qui lui moulait parfaitement la poitrine avec un nœud assorti à ses chaussures. « La robe est courte, très courte même mais ça lui va comme un gant, elle est juste à croquer » pensa Quinn

Elle regarde ensuite longuement le haut de la robe qui laisse entrevoir le début des seins de la brune puis fixe les lèvres garnies d'un brillant à lèvres qu'elle rêve d'enlever à coup de baiser et pour finir, elle regarde les magnifiques yeux marron qui brillent de malice.

Rachel jubile de son début de victoire, elle regarde la blonde avec un grand sourire, elle sait qu'elle a gagné la bataille : Rachel 20 et Quinn 0.

Les yeux de Quinn n'arrêtent pas de voyager entre ses lèvres et sa poitrine. Elle détourne finalement ses yeux pour tenter de retrouver un souffle normal et se tourne vers la Latina et sa copine qui malheureusement étaient toujours entrain de fixer les formes avantageuses de sa copine. Elle se racle bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention et les fixe avec un regard noir.

— Hum désolée Q ! Santana essaye vainement de se concentrer mais ses yeux retombent inlassablement sur la poitrine de l'autre brune qu'elle continue de fixer sans le savoir. Elle reçoit simultanément une claque derrière la tête de la par de sa copine et d'un coup de pied bien placé pour Quinn suivi d'un : « sale perverse arrête ça tout de suite !»

— Désolée ! Mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si Rachel ici présente a décidé de s'habiller comme une star du porno. De plus je ne suis même pas la seule, regardez au tour de vous, tous les élèves sont entrain de la reluquer ! Tiens regarde il y a le reporter juif qui arrive.

Quinn tourne la tête pour constater que Santana avait complètement raison, la plupart des étudiants et quelques membres du corps enseignant profitaient des atouts non négligeables de sa copine. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Jacob Ben Israël se dirigeait vers elles.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tira rapidement Rachel vers les toilettes les plus proches. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle verrouilla la porte et se mit en face de « sa brune » qu'elle fixe avec des yeux remplies de désirs et de colère.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de t'habiller de la sorte ? siffla la blonde

— Ma tenue ne te plaît pas « _ma chérie_ » ? se moqua ouvertement la brune en insistant bien sur la fin

— Toi et moi connaissons parfaitement la réponse et tu ne réponds pas à ma question, se récria la capitaine

— Bien évidemment que je la connais mais j'aimerai te l'entendre dire ! Tu n'es pas ma mère donc je m'habille comme je veux !

— Je ne suis peut être pas ta mère mais je suis ta copine et j'exige que tu te couvres plus décemment !

Elles étaient maintenant rouges de colère, aucune ne voulant laisser l'autre prendre le dessus.

— Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu l'as perdu à cause de ta lâcheté et je t'interdis de m'exiger quoi que ce soit ! attaqua Rachel

— Comment ça ?

— Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, c'est de ta faute si on est plus ensemble alors assume ! l'accusa Rachel en faisant demi-tour

— Reviens ici tout de suite Rachel ! vociféra Quinn

— Sinon quoi Quinn ? s'emporta la brune les larmes aux yeux

— Je suis désolée Rachel, vraiment désolée !

— De quoi es-tu vraiment désolée Quinn ? De ne plus être avec moi en cachette ou d'avoir préféré sauver ta réputation ? hoqueta Rachel, elle la regarde mais la blonde baisse honteusement la tête, elle déclare alors d'une voix résolue « c'est ce que je pensais » avant de sortir en courant des toilettes.

— Merde ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Quinn en mettant un coup de poing dans le mur. Elle accueille la douleur avec un soulagement évident puisque c'est la seule chose à sa disposition qui puisse lui faire oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de la porte en pleurant, quelques minutes plus tard, Santana et Brittany arrivèrent dans les toilettes ne voyant pas Quinn sortir après le départ précipité de Rachel.

Elles aidèrent Quinn à se relever, pendant que Brittany s'occupait de sa main, Santana lui nettoyait le visage tout en essayant de la sortir de sa torpeur et la faire parler :

— Que s'est-il passé Q ? Parles-moi s'il te plait !

— Tout est de ma faute, encore une fois je viens de tout gâcher, murmura la blonde

— Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu as encore le temps de te rattraper à la fête de Puck.

— Non c'est trop tard, je ne pourrais jamais m'assumer jusqu'au bout.

— Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de gagner du temps auprès du gnome avant qu'elle ne décide de rompre définitivement. En attendant reprend ton attitude de la reine des glaces et allons en cours !

Quinn est vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir ses meilleures amies pour la soutenir en ce moment. Elle leur adresse un sourire rassurant avant d'afficher un visage neutre et de sortir des toilettes suivie de ses deux acolytes.

2 heures plus tard, elle s'avance prudemment vers la salle de biologie avancée. Elle sait que Rachel doit déjà être à l'intérieur puisqu'elle est toujours en avance. Elle est nerveuse et excitée en même temps car normalement la brune est assise à côté d'elle.

Elle se rappela des heures passées à se murmurer des blagues, des mots doux et des caresses quand personne ne les regarde, elles avaient l'avantage d'être installées au fond, à la dernière rangée : donc beaucoup moins de risque de se faire surprendre. Pendant ces moments Rachel pouvait se montrer tellement espiègle et taquine, très entreprenante aussi. Au début c'était juste quelques caresses innocentes mais au fil de l'avancement de leur couple, la brune était devenue plus qu'audacieuse.

Elles ont failli se faire surprendre une fois par le prof de bio qui heureusement ce jour là avait oublié ses lunettes : Quinn était tellement concentrée sur les doits au bord de sa culotte et Rachel faisait semblant de relire son cours qu'elles ne virent pas le prof arriver.

— Mlle Berry, que fait votre main droite sous la table ? s'était écrié le prof les faisant violemment sursauter

Elles s'étaient regardées ne sachant pas quoi répondre puis Rachel avait pris les choses en mains en se tournant vers l'enseignant avec son plus beau sourire :

— Je suis sincèrement désolée M. Walker, si vous saviez à quel point ! Je sais que le règlement de l'établissement que j'ai appris par cœur dès le premier jour et qui à titre d'information est vraiment trop long, stipule clairement que je ne dois pas faire ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Je comprends parfaitement votre colère à mon égard, mon comportement n'est pas digne de mes aptitudes et…

— Venez-en aux faits Mlle Berry, s'était agacé M. Walker ce qui avait fait sourire Quinn

— Désolée professeur, pour être honnête, j'étais entrain d'envoyer un message d'urgence à mes pères parce que j'ai oublié d'éteindre mon fer à lisser. Je vous rassure tout de suite c'est la première et la dernière fois Monsieur que j'envoie un sms pendant vos cours qui me captivent toujours autant !

— Et vous Mlle Fabray, êtes-vous souffrante ? Vous êtes toute rouge et n'arrêtiez pas de vous mordre la lèvre !

— Juste un peu de fièvre Monsieur, rien de grave, l'avait rassuré Quinn avec un sourire innocent

Le pauvre M. Walker les avait regardées suspicieusement avant de retourner à son cours.

Elle revient à la réalité en arrivant devant la salle et constate douloureusement que Rachel s'est installée à côté de Puck et discute avec la cheerleader se trouvant derrière elle. Elle essaya de capter le regard de la brune mais cette dernière continue sa discussion comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'assoit donc à sa place la mort dans l'âme.

La pause de midi fut pire, Rachel était sollicitée par la plupart des élèves et finit par s'installer à la table de son meilleur ami, quelques footballeurs et cheerleaders.

La blonde crut défaillir en voyant Rachel assise sur l'une de ses cheerios par manque de place. Elle les regarde jusqu'à ce que Santana et Brittany n'arrivent pour la divertir.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Elle a essayé par tous les moyens de parler à Rachel mais cette dernière l'évitait, sa chevelure brune s'éclipser dès qu'elle l'apercevait.

####

Elle considère la soirée de Puck comme étant le meilleur moment pour aborder tranquillement Rachel, si elle arrive à rester loin de l'alcool.

La capitaine des cheerios attendait patiemment Santana qui devait l'aider à trouver la tenue idéale pour ce soir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, c'est une Santana et une Brittany essoufflées, les joues empourprées qui entrèrent en trombe dans sa chambre.

— Nous sommes désolées pour ce léger contretemps, nous avons du nous arrêter à la station de service ! bafouilla la Latina

— C'est vrai ce mensonge ? blagua la blonde aux yeux verts

— Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie blondie, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas su résister à la main baladeuse de Britt mais la n'est pas la question. Tout ce que tu as à dire pour le moment c'est : t'es un génie San !

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Peut-être parce que grâce à moi et cette petite merveille, tu pourras peut-être t'envoyer en l'air avec ta naine des jardins et libérer toute cette frustration, la nargua Santana, tiens va la mettre, on s'occupera de ce qui te sert de cheveux après.

— Y a pas moyens que je me trimballe avec cette chose ! lança Quinn en sortant de la salle de bain vêtue d'une belle petite robe de cocktail vert émeraude en mousseline qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux verts

— Wow tu es carrément hot dans ce chef-d'œuvre. Je savais que j'étais un génie mais là je me suis surpassée, se félicita Santana les yeux brillants de fierté.

— Mais elle couvre à peine mes fesses, je ne pourrai même pas me baisser au risque de dévoiler à tout le monde mon postérieur

— Dis-toi juste que le seul moment où tu auras besoin de te baisser, la robe sera le dernier de tes soucis. J'espère juste que Berry aura la sagesse de t'enlever délicatement _ma_ robe avant de passer à l'attaque parce que mine de rien, elle m'a couté une fortune. Bon trêve de plaisanterie, pose ton petit cul de blonde que je puisse te coiffer !

La blonde lui lance un regard indigné sous le rire moqueur de Brittany

— Te voilà prête à casser la baraque !

Santana regarde une dernière fois son œuvre, les longs cheveux blonds sont parfaitement bouclés. La blonde porte des escarpins noirs au talon vertigineux, un blazer de la même couleur, un petit sac à main assorti à la robe et pour finir un collier à pendentif dorée émeraude.

— Sérieusement Q tu devrais me remercier encore et encore parce que tu es époustouflante de beauté. Maintenant dépêchez-vous mes chéries, nous allons être en retard ! Santana se détourne de Quinn et embrasse langoureusement Brittany sous le regard lasse de la capitaine, tu es magnifique Britt, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te l'enlever là tout de suite !

— Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi les filles, ironisa-t-elle, et depuis quand m'appelle-tu « chérie » ?

—Depuis… que… tu … sors… avec… moi, lança la Latina entre deux baisers avec sa copine « officielle »

— Quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné mon accord pour ça !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord _chérie, _désormais j'ai les deux blondes les plus sexy du lycée pour moi, que je suis chanceuse !

— J'ai quand même mon mot à dire non ? Et tu es d'accord avec ça Brittany ?

— Nous en avons longuement discuté et il s'avère que c'est la meilleure solution pour que Rachel revienne vers toi, à part si tu préfère qu'on demande à une cheerleader ou même un footballeur de jouer le jeu pour la rendre jalouse ? demanda doucement Brittany

— Non c'est bon, je suis capitaine je ne peux pas me permettre de flirter avec une de mes cheerios et les footballeurs du lycée sont de gros porcs, déclara Quinn frissonnant d'horreur en pensant aux dites footballeurs

— Ne t'inquiète pas on va juste se rouler quelques pelles bien baveux devant Berry et l'affaire est jouée ! s'exclama joyeusement sa meilleure amie avec un sourire sadique en pensant à la tête que ferait Rachel. Je vais m'amuser comme une folle. Allez venez voir votre chérie adorée !

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré elle. Une fois arrivée à destination, Santana se fit un plaisir de leur ouvrir les portières puis se mit entre les deux blondes en les prenant chacune par la taille.

— Tu sais que tu n'a pas besoin de me tenir par la taille ?

— Je sais blondie, c'est pour leur montrer comment on traite des dames ! fanfaronna la brune, nous allons faire une entrée remarquable !

A peine entrées que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles en admiration devant tant de beauté, les deux blondes s'installèrent sur un canapé libre de 2 places tandis que Santana allait chercher à boire.

Elle arrive avec trois gobelets rouges, regarde les filles puis demande mine de rien :

— Laquelle de mes amours veut s'asseoir sur mes genoux ?

— Prend ta copine si tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi Lopez ! s'exclama vigoureusement Quinn pendant que Brittany lui laissait la place pour s'installer sur ses genoux

— Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Fabray. Tu vas devoir jouer le jeu de toute façon, Berry est forcement quelque part dans la maison.

— Logique puisque c'est son meilleur ami qui organise la fête.

Quinn sursauta quand elle voit une Rachel hilare sortir de la cuisine avec Puck et la cheerleader avec qui elle traine depuis trois jours. La brune ne la remarque que lorsqu'elle arrive à leur niveau, son sourire s'efface au fil de son inspection pour laisser place à un regard noir de désir et de colère mêlé en voyant la main de Santana caresser le dos de _sa blonde._

— Bonsoir les filles, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé les yeux fixés sur Santana qui met un baiser sur le front de Quinn

— Nous venons d'arriver donc on n'a pas eu le temps de profiter des activités mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous, je compte bien me servir d'une de ces chambres avec mes déesses blondes. Santana ponctue sa phrase par un clin d'œil à Rachel et un baiser à chacune des deux en s'attardant bien-sûr sur Quinn.

Un peu satisfaite, Quinn regarde Rachel bouillir littéralement de colère, folle de rage la brune sortit précipitamment de la salle.

— Attend Rachel, mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Puck essaye de lui courir après mais s'arrête avant de franchir la porte et lance à l'intention de Santana : je peux me joindre à toi ? Comme ça nous serons deux à les satisfaire, de plus tout le monde sait qu'un quatuor est toujours mieux qu'un trio !

— Ne t'inquiète pas Puckerman, je ne manque pas de ressource.

— Okay, je vous laisse, j'ai un bébé juif à dégotter ! lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

— Tu vois ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ? demanda Santana à Quinn, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle rajoute : je vais aller danser avec ma vrai copine le temps que Berry revienne et que tu retrouves tes esprits !

Quinn se demande si elle doit partir à la recherche de Rachel ou la laisser venir vers elle.

La soirée se déroula de la même façon, dès que Rachel était en vue, Santana jouait son rôle à fond en embrassant à pleine bouche Quinn ou la tripotant sans gêne. Rachel était au bord de l'explosion juste le fait de voir sa blonde dans cette tenue la rendait complètement folle de désir mais la voir s'amuser, s'embrasser avec Santana était une vraie torture.

Dès qu'elle aperçoit Quinn se diriger vers les toilettes, elle la suit rapidement et ferme la porte

—Je vois que ça ne te dérange pas du tout de t'afficher avec Santana, après tout elle est belle, cheerleader et par-dessus tout a une bonne réputation ! cria-elle en plaquant durement Quinn à la porte

— Rachel calme-toi !

— Que je me calme ? Comment peux-tu venir ici habiller de la sorte et batifoler avec la pire garce de McKinley ?

— Je te rappelle que tu as fait la même chose ces trois derniers jours ! cria à son tour la blonde

— J'ai peut être flirté mais personne ne m'a tripoté et je n'ai en aucun cas fourré ma langue dans la bouche d'une peste.

— Donc tu ne nies pas d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un ! rétorqua la blonde

— Je me demande bien si dès fois ta couleur de cheveux ne t'empêche pas réfléchir normalement.

— Qu'est ce que ma couleur de cheveux vient faire là-dedans ? Quinn était perdue et ne savait pas où voulait en venir Rachel

— Justement ça a tout à voir !

Rachel était maintenant tellement proche de la blonde qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, elle avait une forte envie de l'embrasser mais ne voulait surtout pas faire le premier pas.

N'y tenant plus, Quinn se jeta sur elle et l'embrasse hargneusement. Le baiser n'avait rien de romantique ni langoureux comme à leur habitude, c'était juste un moyen d'exprimer leur colère, leur rage l'une envers l'autre.

Elles ne prennent pas le temps d'y aller doucement, elles veulent juste assouvir leur besoin et ça ce sentait dans leurs gestes brusques et rapides. Elles essayent de retrouver leur souffle entre deux assauts.

— Santana ne pourra jamais te faire sentir ça, grogna Rachel en suçant durement le cou de la blonde

— Santana ne m'intéresse pas, souffla difficilement son amante

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ce soir !

— S'il te plaît Rachel reste avec moi. Il nous reste moins d'une année à tenir ici, nous pourrons toujours nous installer dans une grande ville après et nous fondre dans la masse. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

— Je pense que tu es et resteras toujours une lâche pas fichue de montrer sa vraie nature ! siffla Rachel qui se dégage brusquement des bras de Quinn pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrête avant de faire tourner le poignet : une dernière chose Quinn, que vont penser les gens du lycée quand ils s'auront que Sainte Quinn s'est tapée la looseuse de service ? Il se trouve qu'apparemment Jacob Ben Israël était dans les parages quand je disais à Noah pour qu'il me laisse en paix que nous avions couché ensemble, dit-elle tristement avant de sortir des toilettes laissant Quinn plus dévastée que jamais.

— Quelle soirée de merde ! se lamenta-t-elle avant d'aller à la recherche de ses deux amies qui étaient introuvables, « surement entrain de s'accoupler quelque part dans la maison » pensa-t-elle amèrement

Après ça, Quinn ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé par la suite, elle se rappela avoir bu beaucoup d'alcool, d'avoir dansé avec presque tout le monde, d'être montée avec Puck dans sa chambre, de l'avoir laissé l'embrasser…

Elle est réveillée à 5 heures du matin par une Santana paniquée :

— Putain Q réveille toi, merde qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

— Arrête de crier, j'ai mal à la tête. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? demanda difficilement Quinn

— Nous ne sommes pas dans ta chambre idiote mais dans celle de Puck et vous avez visiblement couché ensemble.

— Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible !

Elle se leva rapidement du lit emportant par la même occasion le drap qui couvrait sa nudité et celle de son partenaire durant la nuit.

« Eh merde, Rachel ne me pardonnera jamais » fut sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour jeunes gens (je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à laisser tomber cette formule !).

Merci beaucoup fidèles lecteurs/lectrices pour vos reviews qui me donnent toujours envie d'en écrire plus (lire vos commentaires sont devenus mes meilleurs moments après la publication d'un nouveau chapitre) et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fic dans l'ombre (vous pouvez aussi me donner votre avis vous savez, je ne mors pas ou du moins pas encore

Place aux explications maintenant : à la base s'ils ont couché ensemble c'est parce qu'ils étaient souls même si ça n'excuse rien, de plus pour Puck, Quinn et Rachel ont juste couché ensemble une fois rien de plus. Le pauvre il est loin de se douter qu'elles sortaient carrément ensemble, ne lui en voulons pas à ce pauvre petit garçon, il est innocent, son seul crime a été de vouloir jouer avec son service-trois-pièces avec la mauvaise personne !

Bonne lecture !

**Our Teenage Expériences**

— Putain ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te faire désirer Q ! cria Santana en secouant vigoureusement la blonde tombée dans les pommes

— Alors Santana que penses-tu de mes performances ? Parce que mine de rien Puckzilla a quand même mis KO la capitaine des cheerleaders, s'exclama Puck avec un sourire fier — toujours aussi nu qu'un ver.

— Espèce d'idiot, ce ne sont pas tes « performances » au lit qui l'ont mise dans cet état mais plutôt la perspective de se faire tuer par la naine, attaqua hargneusement Santana qui n'arrivait toujours pas à réveiller la blonde. Mais où est passée Britt bon sang !?

Elle regarde nerveusement son téléphone puis envoie un rapide texto à sa copine (qui s'est peut être encore perdue dans la maison) de venir la rejoindre dans la chambre au fond du couloir avec une bouteille ou au pire un seau d'eau.

— Qu'est ce que Rachel vient faire là dedans ? demanda perdu le juif

— Imbécile, tu viens de coucher avec sa copine !

— De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

— Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? explosa la Latina sur les nerfs, Rachel est ta meilleure amie non ?

— Euh oui… mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir

— Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt comprendre, sourit narquoisement son interlocutrice. Question suivante, tu as bien joué avec tes bijoux de famille avec Quinn ici présente oui ou non ?

— Je n'aurais pas dis les choses comme ça, mais oui nous nous sommes bien amusés !

Puck repense à sa fin de soirée plus que mouvementée avec la blonde toujours dans les vapes, il n'a jamais autant pris son pied avec une fille, il se dit que cette nuit restera graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

— Donc tu as ta réponse ! la sortit Santana de ses pensées peu catholiques

— A quelle question déjà ?

Désespérée par l'esprit lent de Puck, Santana se tourne vers sa meilleure amie pour lui mettre une bonne grosse claque, malheureusement, la blonde ne broncha même pas. Elle souffla fortement, se demandant comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans une chambre remplie de jeux vidéo et en bataille avec un idiot comme Puck et sa meilleure amie dans les pommes dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers « l'idiot de service » :

— Ok Frankenstein je vais te la faire courte, Quinn a trompé Rachel avec toi !

— Logiquement pour que Quinn puisse tromper Rachel, il faudrait déjà qu'elles sortent ensemble non ?

— Qui t'a dit qu'elles ne copulaient pas ensemble ? le nargua Santana

— Je l'aurais forcement su !

— Pas si elles le faisaient en cachette !

— Attend une minute, tu es entrain de me dire que j'ai passé la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air depuis la nuit des temps avec la copine de ma meilleure amie ? demanda dans un souffle Puck qui palissait brusquement

— C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer depuis 15 minutes

— Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je te jure que je ne savais pas pour elles, jamais je n'aurais fait un truc pareil à Rach !

— Je sais Puck, je sais, se radoucit Santana qui remarque que pour une fois le jeune homme ne fait pas le fier.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une tornade blonde se précipita dans la chambre :

— Je suis désolée San, j'étais entrain de chercher le couloir que tu… elle se tut soudainement en apercevant une Quinn nue dans les bras de sa copine qui par ailleurs avait les cheveux en bataille, les habits froissés et un Puck aussi nu que la blonde endormie, rassures-moi San, vous n'avez quand même pas fait un plan à trois ?

— Bien-sûr que non Britt, j'ai passé la soirée avec toi, tu as apporté de l'eau ?

— Non je n'ai pas trouvé la salle de bain ! Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi Puck et Quinn n'ont plus leurs habits ?

— Parce qu'ils ont voulu jouer au papa et à la maman et quand Miss-je-me-suis-tapée-le-Juif-de-service s'est rendue compte de son énorme erreur, elle est tombée dans les pommes, répondit normalement Santana comme si cette situation arrivait fréquemment en sa présence puis se tourna vers le seul garçon de la pièce : tu peux aller chercher de l'eau pour ta partenaire d'une nuit Puck ? Ça fait plus de 20 minutes maintenant et la belle au bois dormant ne s'est toujours pas réveiller.

Le jeune homme se leva doucement, la mort dans l'âme, mit un pantalon se trouvant à ses pieds, entre dans la salle de bain située à deux portes de sa chambre avant de revenir avec un seau d'eau et une serviette dans le lieu du « crime », puisqu'il considère désormais sa chambre comme l'endroit où il avait commis le pire acte jamais réalisé : la trahison d'un être cher. Il tendit ses trouvailles à la Latina :

— Merci Puck, pourquoi tu me donnes une serviette ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas l'utilité de la dite serviette.

— Pour la mettre sur son front une fois mouillée.

— Je pensais plutôt à faire comme dans les films et lui jeter le seau d'eau sur le visage ! Elle se réveillera plus vite non ?

— Elle se noiera juste plus vite, lui répondit Puck

Brittany entreprit de mouiller la serviette qu'elle mit ensuite sur le front, puis les joues de la « victime ». Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, la blonde cligna enfin ses yeux verts avant de les ouvrir complètement.

— Rachel ? souffla-t-elle doucement

— Je crains que Miss Berry ne soit dans la pièce blondie, mais bienvenue parmi nous ! l'accueillit doucement Santana

Quinn scrute le visage des occupants de la chambre de Puck et laisse couler des larmes de honte en voyant le regard désolé de sa meilleure amie, la mine coupable du garçon et du petit sourire rassurant de Brittany.

— Donc j'ai bien couché avec Puck, ce n'était pas un rêve ou devrais-je plutôt dire un cauchemar, murmura la petite blonde en cherchant des yeux ses habits

— Tu sais que tu es la première fille à associer Puckzilla au mot cauchemar ? blagua Puck pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, il reçoit en retour un regard noir de Quinn, une tape derrière la tête de la part de Santana et un roulement des yeux pour Brittany. D'accord, elle était nulle ma blague, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis mort de trouille, Rachel ne me pardonnera jamais cette trahison.

— Tu ne fais rien pour l'instant, nous allons d'abord t'aider à nettoyer puis tu iras voir Rachel pour essayer de la faire parler sur ce qui c'est passé hier mais pas un mot sur ton activité d'après fête, nous verrons bien en temps voulu, prit en main Santana qui se tourna ensuite vers Quinn : Britt et moi allons te déposer chez toi en attendant, normalement tes parents ne rentrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, ma mère gardera Charlie jusqu' à leur retour.

Après avoir nettoyé de fond en comble la maison, le quatuor se sépara, Puck en direction de chez Rachel et les filles chez Quinn, qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa prise de conscience. La porte de sa maison est à peine ouverte qu'elle monte rapidement les escaliers et s'enferme dans sa chambre pour pleurer à l'abri des regards.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent puis coururent rejoindre la jeune fille dévastée :

— Allez Q, laisse-nous entrer s'il te plait ! implora gentiment l'hispanique

Pas de réponse

— Je sais que tu veux rester seule mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée dans ce genre de situation, essaya-t-elle encore

Toujours pas de réponse à part un reniflement peu gracieux

— Ton ami Lord Tubbington voudrait te parler Quinn, tu veux bien lui ouvrir ? tenta Brittany sachant que la blonde dans l'autre pièce adore son chat contrairement à sa copine qui ne faisait que le tolérer.

— Tu crois sérieusement que ton illettré de chat pourrait la faire sortir de cette chambre ? s'exclama sa copine n'en croyant pas ses oreilles

— Lord T sait lire et écrire contrairement à la majorité des chats ! Tu sais parfaitement que Q l'aime bien et c'est réciproque, rétorqua la blonde en la fusillant du regard pour avoir traiter son précieux chat d'illettré.

— De toute façon ton idée n'a pas marché

— La tienne non plus ! Qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ?

Santana réfléchit longuement à une solution qui pourrait faire sortir Quinn de la chambre quand une idée germa dans sa tête. Une idée qui fera sortir à coup sur la blonde de sa tanière.

— Nous pourrons toujours continuer ce que nous avions commencé hier soir, dit-elle en s'approchant lascivement de sa blonde qui était adossée à la porte de sa meilleure amie. Si je me rappelle bien, c'était à mon tour de te rendre la pareille !

Elle embrassa sensuellement la grande blonde dans le cou faisant soupirer celle-ci

— J'aime bien quand tu me fais l'amour contre une porte mais nous devons d'abord soutenir la petite Quinnie

— « la petite Quinnie » n'a pas besoin de nous pour l'instant. Elle termina sa phrase en collant le plus possible son corps contre celle de Brittany qui gémit d'anticipation. Elles s'embrassèrent fougueusement laissant libre cours à leurs mains.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes tandis que Santana en était à vouloir insérer deux doigts dans l'intimité de sa copine et que Brittany gémissait à n'en plus finir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une blonde furieuse aux yeux rouges, s'étant toutes les deux appuyées sur la porte, elles s'affalèrent lamentablement dans la chambre aux pieds de Quinn.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire contre ma porte, siffla furieusement Quinn

— Putain Q, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre encore 3 minutes avant d'ouvrir ta putain de porte ? J'étais sur un bon coup là, juste 3 minutes et Britt aurait crié mon nom ! s'irrita Santana plus frustrée que jamais. Mais bon je ne vais pas t'en vouloir plus longtemps puisque je savais d'avance que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de venir voir de plus près deux spécialistes du sexe. Alors tu t'es rincée l'œil j'espère ? s'amusa-t-elle en voyant le regard dégouté que lui lançait la blonde aux yeux verts.

Quinn ne répondit pas, elle les aida à se relever et partit s'installer sur son lit.

— Comment te sens-tu ? lança Santana en venant s'asseoir à coté d'elle, Brittany sur ses genoux

— Comme une garce qui vient de tromper sa copine ! soupira-t-elle

— d'accord question idiote, réponse idiote, je l'ai mérité

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi San. C'est juste que je ne pourrai jamais regarder Rachel dans les yeux sans penser à ce que j'ai fait avec Puck

— Mais vous étiez bourrés, c'est compréhensible. En plus Rachel est une gentille licorne, elle te pardonnera rapidement, la rassura Brittany

— Ça n'excuse rien Brittany ! cria subitement Quinn faisant sursauter la pauvre Brittany qui se rejugea dans les bras de sa copine Latina

— Quinn calme-toi, je sais que tu es en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour crier sur B, elle veut juste t'aider

— Je suis désolée Britt, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que… je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cette soirée a pu déraper de cette façon. A la base j'étais sensée y aller pour l'aguicher et la rendre jalouse avec ma tenue et votre aide, au final tout ce que je récolte c'est une nuit de débauche avec son meilleur ami. Le pire c'est qu'elle était à deux doigts de céder, vous vous rendez compte ? Elle était prête à m'accorder une seconde chance et il a fallu que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire qu'on doit encore attendre 1 an avant de nous afficher. Maintenant, en plus de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais, toute l'école va savoir qu'on couche ensemble et mes parents vont forcément finir par le savoir. Que je peux être conne ! finit-elle

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour les gens du lycée, ils pensent vous avez juste couché ensemble une fois, ce qui n'est pas un crime en soi, la réconforta Santana

— Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'une personne qui avait des soupçons avant ne lance une rumeur sur nous ?

Après cette phrase aucune des trois filles ne parla jusqu'à ce Quinn ne commence à somnoler

— Il serait peut être plus judicieux que tu prennes une douche avant de t'endormir, suggéra tendrement Brittany

— Tu as raison Britt, je dois enlever toutes cette odeur d'alcool et de sexe avant. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, je vais bien !

— Tu es sûre ? Nous pouvons rester encore un petit peu si tu veux ou si tu préfères je peux appeler Lord T., il est excellent comme psychologue.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, fais lui un bisou de ma part, je l'appellerai plus tard, sourit doucement Quinn devant l'innocence de la grande blonde.

Après un câlin collectif et une promesse de les appeler en cas de besoin plus tard, Santana et Brittany se décidèrent à partir laissant ainsi une Quinn seule et déboussolée devant sa salle de bain personnelle. Après un bain plus que mérité, elle sortit en sous vêtements puis s'habilla d'un short en coton et d'un débardeur transparent avant de se jeter sur son lit et de fermer les yeux pour un sommeil réparateur.

Elle est réveillée par le son de la porte d'entrée pensant que c'était sa sœur Charlie qui malgré ses 10 ans s'amusait toujours à sonner (rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre la sonnette retentir) même si elle était accompagnée d'adultes ayant les clés de la maison, elle décida de se rendormir. Mais la personne à l'entrée ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille puisque la sonnette retentit encore une nouvelle fois.

Elle se leva donc à contrecœur pour chasser son visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba sur une petite brune à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux si expressifs qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre entre mille :

— Ra… Rachel ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait, n'apercevant aucune réaction de la part de la brune, elle se jeta à l'eau : je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai fait hier à la fête. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai fait Rachel. Je sais que l'alcool n'excuse pas tout, mais j'étais tellement bourrée, c'est pour ça que je me suis laissée faire …

Elle est brusquement coupée par la brune qui la regarde avec une expression neutre sur le visage :

— Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler

— Je peux tout t'expliquer, donne moi une dernière chance pour me rattraper …

— Je t'ai dit de te taire, la recoupa durement la brune avant de souffler un bon coup et de se lancer : tout d'abord, je suis désolée de venir te déranger à cette heure-ci, je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu souhaites voir en ce moment mais j'ai su par Puck, qui l'a su par Santana et Brittany que tes parents n'étaient pas là, alors j'en ai profité pour venir m'excuser. Non laisse moi finir, dit-elle en voyant la blonde ouvrir la bouche, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Tout est de ma faute, je savais d'avance que tu n'étais pas prête à te dévoiler au grand public et peut être que tu ne le seras jamais. Mais j'ai cru que le bonheur qu'affiche tes deux meilleures amies t'aurais fait changé d'avis mais j'ai eu tort. Je n'ai fait que nous séparer encore plus. Je t'aime et si être heureuse avec toi signifie se cacher aux yeux des autres alors je suis preneuse. Me pardonnes-tu pour mes actes plus que déplacés d'hier soir et de ses derniers jours ? finit-elle avec angoisse en attendant la réponse de Quinn.

Quinn était plus qu'abasourdie, elle s'attendait à des crises de larmes, des injures, des mots blessants sauf à « ça ». Elle était prête à s'excuser pour son infidélité mais apparemment Rachel n'était pas encore au courant (merci Puck !), maintenant elle se trouvait devant un gros dilemme : dire la vérité pour apaiser sa conscience et perdre Rachel à tout jamais par la même occasion ou alors se taire et laisser les choses telles quelles. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'entendit souffler :

— Bien-sûr que oui Rachel

Elle finit à peine sa phrase que les lèvres de Rachel s'emparèrent des siennes avec une telle voracité qui lui coupa le souffle.

Rachel monta sur la pointe de ses pieds en pressant fermement son corps contre le sien, ce qui arracha un gémissement à la blonde. Avec les reflexes de cheerleader acquis grâce à Sue, Quinn fit reculer la brune, l'appuya contre la porte fermée. Le baiser changea de tournure et devint frénétique, leurs mains partirent à la recherche de peau. Quinn se sentait enfin complète, loin de ses problèmes, de son sentiment de culpabilité refoulé le plus loin possible, elle voulait juste profiter des bras de la brune.

Rachel trouva un petit espace ouvert entre le short et le débardeur de la blonde, le caressa, remonta le débardeur et le releva. La peau de la blonde était aussi douce que de la soie, Rachel avait besoin de plus, elle enleva rapidement le vêtement, ses mains s'aventurant rapidement sur la partie de la peau nouvellement découverte faisant gémir la blonde.

La brune se recula légèrement de son amante, voulant s'assurer que tout aller bien entre elles, elle constata plusieurs émotions sur le visage de Quinn : du désir, de la joie, de la peur mais aussi de la culpabilité. Elle s'arrêta après cette constatation.

— Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait ! la supplia la blonde en rencontrant son regard interrogateur avant de s'emparer fermement de la poitrine de la plus petite.

Les mains de Quinn voyagèrent sur le corps de Rachel, explorant ses tendres cuisses en dessous de sa jupe courte. Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent sous les dessous de la brune tout en cajolant la peau nue de ses fesses, les deux jeunes filles faillirent crier face à leur plaisir éprouvé.

Les doigts de Rachel quittèrent la poitrine de Quinn pour s'accrocher tant bien que mal à ses épaules, cherchant un support. Elle fit des va et vient sur la cuisse de la blonde, la pression directe de la cuisse musclée de Quinn sur son intimité l'amena directement à son orgasme envoyant des spasmes dans tout son corps.

La blonde la soutint gentiment pour l'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité après son fulgurant orgasme. Elles s'embrassèrent ensuite tendrement avant de monter main dans la main dans la chambre de la capitaine pour continuer les réconciliations qui recommencèrent dès les escaliers.

Elles sont réveillées en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard par des bruits de pas et des voix, la blonde fut la première à réagir :

— Merde Rachel lève-toi, mes parents sont rentrés !

Elle aida la brune à chercher ses habits dans la chambre malheureusement la robe de la brune était introuvable et une voix s'approchait de la chambre

— Oh non je crois que je te l'ai enlevé dans les escaliers, on est mal barrée si ma mère tombe dessus, paniqua la blonde se voyant déjà dans un couvent que son père aurait choisi avec le plus grand soin.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique Quinn, nous trouverons forcément une solution, tenta de la rassurer Rachel « je vais mourir alors que je n'ai même pas encore reçu mon Tony Awards, ni écrit mon testament » pensa-t-elle ensuite

— Tu ne comprends pas Rachel ? Ma mère va bientôt débarquer en brandissant ta robe avec mon père derrière qui va se pointer avec une hache pour toi et un billet pour le couvent le plus proche pour moi. Je crois que c'est le moment de nous dire adieu Rachel ! C'est fini nous sommes cuites !

— Je dirai même très, très cuites jeunes filles ! annonça une voix qu'elles reconnurent toutes les deux.

Elles se retournèrent brusquement comme un seul homme (une seule femme dirons-nous) pour faire face à la propriétaire de la voix.

— « quelle catastrophe ! Dire que nous venons à peine de nous remettre ensemble » furent les dernières pensées de Quinn avant de perdre connaissance pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures.

Une nouvelle habitude qui s'installe apparemment !

Eh voilà un chapitre qui se termine, j'ai pris un plaisir énorme à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! J'espère vraiment qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui passe par là. Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais j'étais vraiment occupée ces derniers, entre la fin de mon stage (qui ne sait pas vraiment passé comme je le souhaitais), la rédaction de mon dossier, la recherche d'un nouveau lieu de stage pour cette année scolaire… je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. De plus cette année est vraiment chargée et décisive pour moi. Je vous prie d'accepter mes sincères excuses !**

**J'aimerai quand même vous remercier pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça me fais réellement chaud au cœur, alors merci à vous chères lectrices !**

**Dans ce chapitre vous verrez que Santana influence beaucoup une certaine blonde, qui en devient presque machiavélique**

** Je vous laisse découvrir de quelle blonde il s'agit !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

**Our teenage experiences**

— Merde Charlie, tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclama Rachel en fusillant du regard la petite blonde au sourire arrogant. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Quinn et tente tant bien que mal de la réveiller, allez Quinn, je sais que tu as dû passer une mauvaise journée mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer à la princesse et au chevalier servant.

— Blanche Neige est son Disney préféré, crut bon de préciser la petite Charlie, elle le regarde souvent avec moi, elle regarde même Once Upon a Time mais ne veut pas que je regarde, apparemment c'est beaucoup trop « dangereux pour moi » comme si un Disney pouvait être dangereux !

— Je t'adore Charlie mais je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de programme télé ! Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner ma robe avant que je n'attrape une pneumonie ?

— Désolée, Charlie avait presque oublié qu'elle venait de surprendre sa sœur et Rachel en sous vêtements, elle tendit donc la robe à la brune tenant sa sœur dans ses bras avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait des questions à poser : dis Rachel !

— Humm, répondit distraitement la concernée

— Pourquoi Q et toi étiez en sous vêtements ? Pourquoi Q disait tout à l'heure que vous êtes cuites ? Est-ce-que vous couchez ensemble et faites du bruit comme San et Britt ?

« Apparemment la sœur de Quinn a un brillant avenir dans la police vue sa capacité à cumuler les questions » pensa Rachel avant de répondre à l'interrogatoire :

— Oui c'est ça, nous avons juste dormi ensemble, j'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer toute seule ce matin alors ta sœur s'est gentiment proposée pour m'héberger. Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait j'ai préféré dormir avec le strict minimum et Quinn a fait de même par solidarité féminine. Tu sais entre fille on se sert les coudes, termina la seule brune de la pièce. Elle attend attentivement la réaction de mini-Fabray comme aime le dire Santana.

La mini-Fabray en question resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à te croire. Vous avez dormi ou couché ensemble ?

— Ce n'est pas censé être la même chose ? demanda innocemment Rachel

— Bah non ! répondit sérieusement la petite blonde, Santana nous a expliqué la différence, quand on dort ça veut dire qu'on dort alors que lorsqu'on couche on fait l'amour avec son copain ou sa copine, finit-elle fièrement comme si elle venait de réciter une leçon devant sa maitresse

— Qui d'autre que Satan pour parler de sexe à des gamines de 10 ans, marmonna la brune

— Alors, dormi ou couché ? insista Charlie

— Ouch ma tête ! Je vais finir par prendre un abonnement spécial « évanouissement » à ce rythme ! souffla doucement Quinn en se massant le crane, elle tourne la tête vers Charlie : je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'entrer comme ça dans ma chambre ?

« Merci Quinn, tu viens de me sortir de l'embarras ! » se réjouit Rachel

— San m'a dit que j'avais deux solutions lorsque je surprends une conversation suspecte, soit je garde l'information pour une utilisation ultérieure, un chantage par exemple, soit je m'incruste pour faire peur aux protagonistes. Je ne pensais pas que t'allais tomber dans les pommes, répondit calmement Charlie avec un sourire contrit

— Et tu écoutes tout ce que te dit Santana ? demanda Rachel perplexe

— Elle est amusante et a de bonnes idées la plus part du temps alors pourquoi pas !? Elle termine sa phrase avec un hochement d'épaule faisant soupirer Rachel de désespoir.

La brune aida sa copine à se mettre debout et à s'habiller devant les yeux inquisiteurs de la petite sœur. Une fois la blonde présentable, elle se tourna vers sa mini version :

— Tu sais dans quelle pièce se trouvent les parents ?

— Dans le salon je crois. Pourquoi ?

— Débrouille-toi pour les amener dans ta chambre ou n'importe quelle autre pièce loin de la porte d'entrée !

— Et comment je fais ?

— Je ne sais pas, fais leur un de tes numéros de petite fille pourrie gâtée, ça marche à tous les coups

— Je ne suis pas pourrie gâtée ! s'indigna Charlie en faisant la moue et en tapant du pied

— Ne l'écoute pas, elle ne fait que t'embêter, tout le monde sait que tu es une fille adorable, peut être un peu impulsive sur les bords mais l'essentiel est là. Quinn est juste jalouse, intervient Rachel pour faire agir la petite

— D'accord j'y vais.

La jeune fille sortit en trombe de la chambre avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, laissant au couple le temps de s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir. Peu de temps après, elles entendirent un cri perçant à vous rendre sourd, retentir suivi des bruits de pas, signe que M. et Mme Fabray montaient en courant vers la chambre de leur petite dernière.

Rachel et Quinn en profitèrent pour descendre en vitesse et rejoindre la sortie aussi vite que possible. Etant donné qu'elle était venue à pied, elles s'embrassèrent rapidement avant que Rachel ne parte en courant.

— Wow quelle journée ! déclara Quinn en ferma la porte d'entrée avec un énorme sourire

Elle monta tranquillement les escaliers et se posta devant la chambre de sa sœur qui se faisait dorloter par sa mère sous le regard tendre de leur père

— Pourquoi crie-t-elle comme ça ?

— Elle a cru voir une araignée et tu sais qu'elle a horreur de ces choses là ! répondit doucement sa mère

— D'accord, je vais dans ma chambre

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse pour entrer dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard sa sœur débarqua dans la chambre sans prendre le temps de frapper avant d'entrer :

— Alors comment as-tu trouvé mes capacités d'actrice ?

— Tu as été fabuleuse, merci Charlie ! la remercia gentiment Quinn

— Tu me dois maintenant une journée de shopping, à tes frais bien sûr !

— Je ne t'ai jamais promis un truc pareil !

— Peut être mais une affaire est une affaire et tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier ma chère à moins que tu ne veuille que papa et maman sachent que tu sors avec une certaine brune !

— J'aurais du me douter qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer !

### #

Le lundi matin Quinn se réveilla plus heureuse que jamais, la seule perspective de revoir sa brune, pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser comme avant, lui donne le sourire.

Une fois préparée, elle descendit joyeusement les escaliers, entra dans la cuisine en sifflotant un air quelconque

— Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle gaiement

— Tu as l'air bien joviale pour un lundi matin, constata Mme Fabray qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre complètement le comportement de sa fille ces derniers temps

— Surtout par rapport à la semaine dernière, renchérit son père, y aurait-il un jeune garçon de bonne famille derrière ta bonne humeur ?

Quinn paniqua automatiquement en entendant la question de son père, elle regarda ses parents qui attendaient fébrilement sa réponse et sa sœur qui était presque entrain de s'étouffer avec ses pancakes à force de rire. Elle la fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers ses géniteurs :

— Je suis contente parce que heu… « Merde vite une idée, je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je me suis remise avec ma copine, il me tuera à coup sûr et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de gouter aux délicieuses pancakes » pensa-t-elle à une vitesse hallucinante, nous commençons les entrainements de cheerleading aujourd'hui pour les régionales. Et comme vous le savez, je suis toujours de bonne humeur quand on commence les entrainements pour une compétition.

Ses parents la regardèrent sans vraiment savoir s'ils devaient la croire ou pas, c'est finalement Charlie qui posa la question qui leur brulait les lèvres :

— Comment expliques-tu le fait que tu étais à la limite de la dépression la semaine dernière !

Charlie était une jeune fille très intelligente pour son âge, elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure hier soir à penser à la situation de sa grande sœur. Elle comprenait maintenant le comportement de Quinn et de Rachel quand elles devaient « travailler ensemble » pour le Glee Club, leurs regards, les sourires, leur proximité mais aussi le fait qu'elles finissaient toujours dans la chambre de Quinn et descendaient les joues écarlates et heureuses de leur performance.

Elle est presque certaine que les deux filles sortent ensemble, qu'elles se sont peut être disputées la semaine dernière d'où l'état dans lequel était sa grande sœur, ce qui veut dire qu'elles se sont réconciliées hier dans la chambre de Quinn.

Du coup, la question posée présentement à sa sœur était purement rhétorique, un moyen de s'amuser au dépend de son aînée avant d'aller à l'école.

— J'avais mes règles ! répondit rapidement Quinn sachant que son père était gêné la plupart du temps quand il est question de menstruation, sa mère comprenais et sa sœur réagissait toujours de la même façon :

— Beurk c'est dégoutant, pourquoi tu parles de « ça » ? Je suis entrain de manger là !

— Tu as beau le nier, tu finiras par avoir tes règles, alors qu'on en parle maintenant ou dans 1, 2 ou 3 ans revient au même.

Quinn sourit franchement en voyant son père sortir discrètement de la salle à manger pour ne pas assister à cette conversation sous le regard amusé de leur mère.

— Peut être mais je ne suis pas prête ! affirma Charlie avec la mine boudeuse.

— Si tu le dis !

Elle se leva rapidement, monta se brosser les dents et descendit aussi vite avec son sac de cours,

— Salut et bonne journée, souhaita-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la petite Charlie compris que sa sœur avait parlé de règles pour détourner son attention du vrai sujet.

— Merde, elle a réussi à me duper ! murmura-t-elle

— Surveille ton langage Charlotte chérie ! s'exclama Judy outrée par le fait d'entendre sa petite fille dire des grossièretés

— Désolée maman. Elle grimaça tout de même en entendant son prénom au complet.

####

Quinn arriva au lycée et se dirigea automatiquement à son casier, elle y trouva une petite brune adossée contre son casier. Arrivée près d'elle, Rachel releva la tête, elles se regardèrent intensément avant de se sourire, heureuses de se revoir même si l'ambiance était un peu tendue.

— Bonjour jolie brune, lança timidement Quinn

— Bonjour à toi aussi ma jolie blonde, répondit sur le même ton Rachel

Elles continuèrent de se regarder

— J'ai très envie de t'embrasser là maintenant, dit doucement la blonde

— Moi aussi mais nous devons être raisonnable

— On pourrait faire un tour dans les vestiaires des cheerios à la pause de midi, suggéra-t-elle encore

— J'en serai plus que ravie

Toujours ce même regard, Rachel se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure ce qui attisa bien évidemment le désir de la blonde

— Arrête de faire ça Rach !

— De faire quoi ? demanda la brune sachant déjà la réponse.

— De te mordre la lèvre, tu sais que ça me perturbe

— Ça te perturbe à quel point ? Au point de te faire perdre ta petite culotte ? chuchota la diva en s'approchant effrontément de la cheerleader

— S'il te plait arrête, gémit la blonde avec une voix rauque

— Sérieusement les filles, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de batifoler ? s'exclama Santana avec un grand sourire narquois, accompagnée d'une Brittany sautillante et de bonne humeur comme à son habitude. Si je me réfère à vos sourires niais, vos attouchements inappropriés, vos regards langoureux et tout à fait dégoutants, je dirais que la soirée de Puck n'a pas été aussi catastrophique que tu le penses, je dirais même que Miss Berry est passée dans ton lit pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Alors ai-je tort ?

Les deux protagonistes rougirent automatiquement sous le regard goguenard de Santana

— J'ai donc raison, j'espère pour toi Q, que tu lui as montré à quel point tu étais disons – elle fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes pour faire durer le suspense, frustrée, je dirais même en manque, vraiment en manque, insista-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de Quinn.

Quinn afficha un sourire fier malgré elle, en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Rachel dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards gourmands de Santana ou même de Puck. Rachel qui s'est aperçue du sourire arrogant de sa copine, lui met un coup de coude dans les cotes.

— Aïe ! Ça fait mal Rach ! Se plaignit la pauvre malheureuse

— Evite de répondre aux provocations de Satan, siffla la brune n'acceptant pas que sa vie sexuelle soit dévoilée à la Latina qui ne se gênerai pas pour se moquer d'elle plus tard

— Mais justement je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai même pas parlé

— Pas besoin de parler puisque ton sourire se suffit à lui-même, rétorqua-t-elle

— Oh, elles sont tellement mignonnes à se disputer comment ça, on dirait un vieux couple, n'est ce pas ma Sanny d'amour ? s'extasia Brittany ne tenant pas compte du rougissement spontané de Santana devant ce surnom si intime et déroutant.

— « ma Sanny d'amour » hein ! releva Rachel rien que pour voir la tête du bras droit de la capitaine des cheerleaders

— Oh la ferme-toi ! rétorqua Santana rouge de honte devant la gaffe de sa innocente petite copine

— Y'a pas mort d'homme tu sais, insista la diva, pleins de couples se donnent des petits surnoms adorables et mignons, bon j'avoue que je n'aurais pas choisi ça à ta place mais bon, dans les moments particuliers dirons-nous, Quinn m'appelle bien Ra...

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase puisque prise de panique par le fait que Rachel puisse divulguer son côté « romantique » à Santana, Quinn mit précipitamment sa main devant la bouche de la brune et la tira vers leur salle de cours devant le regard moqueur de sa meilleure amie.

####

La journée de cours se passa merveilleusement bien pour les deux filles, pas de regards en coin, ni de murmures dans les couloirs quand elles passaient ensemble ou séparément, apparemment aucun élève ne croit à la rumeur lancée par Jacob sur leur « moment d'égarement », comme la plupart des lycéens présents à la fête était bourrés personne ne croit qu'elles aient pu coucher ensemble.

C'était plutôt le contraire qui s'est passé, dès que son article a été mis en ligne, les élèves se sont mis à se moquer du pauvre Jacob, le traitant de tous les noms pour avoir oser insinuer de telles sottises.

Quinn accompagna Rachel qui venait de finir ses cours jusqu' à sa voiture, elle regarda dans tous les sens pour savoir s'il y a du monde, heureusement le parking était désert à part Santana et Brittany qui l'attendaient pour aller à l'entrainement, elle se pencha alors et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

— Je vois que tu t'améliores de jour en jour, affirma Rachel, il y a encore quelques semaines tu osais à peine te tenir près de moi

— Rachel, je…

— Non c'est bon, nous ferons notre coming out quant tu te sentiras prête, je ne veux plus t'obliger à faire quelque chose dont tu n'a pas envie, ok ?

— D'accord ! acquiesça-t-elle

— Il te reste maintenant une chose à faire pour me faire plaisir

— Quoi donc ? la blonde avait un peu peur de la demande de la brune

— Embrasse-moi, susurra Rachel

Quinn respira doucement puis l'embrassa plus longtemps cette fois-ci et en voyant l'énorme sourire fier qu'affiche sa brune, elle ne regretta aucunement son geste qu'elle considère comme étant audacieux.

La capitaine resta jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Rachel ne soit plus en vue pour suivre ses amies sur le terrain.

— Je vois que tu as pris du bon temps avec Miss Berry ! lança Santana en s'étirant

— Enormément ! affirma-t-elle

— Vous allez vous voir ce soir ? demanda Brittany

— Je ne sais pas, ça dépend si ses pères rentrent tôt ou pas puisque nous ne pouvons pas aller chez moi mes parents ne travaillent pas aujourd'hui.

— Je suppose que tu ne lui a rien dit sur tes activités d'après soirée ? demanda Santana à son tour

— Je voulais vraiment lui en parler hier quand elle est venue chez moi mais j'ai été prise de court quand elle s'est excusée et qu'elle a voulu qu'on se remette ensemble.

— Mais tu sais qu'elle finira quand même par être au courant tôt ou tard ? lui dit doucement sa meilleure amie

— Il suffit juste que personne ne lui en parle

— Tu es sure de pouvoir vivre avec cette culpabilité ?

— Je me sens tellement coupable quand je la vois mais le bonheur que je ressens quand elle me voit, me sourit ou me regarde avec ses yeux brillants est beaucoup plus fort que ce sentiment de culpabilité. Alors je pense que je peux vivre avec ! affirma avec conviction la blonde aux yeux verts

— Si tu es sure de toi alors nous respectons ta décision.

La vie poursuivit son cours pour les deux amoureuses, de temps en temps quand Quinn, Puck et Rachel se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, un sentiment de gêne apparaissait. Rachel a longtemps essayé de comprendre la provenance de ce sentiment entre son meilleur ami et sa copine, avant de finir par se dire qu'il provenait surement des tentatives répétées du jeune homme pour la mettre dans son lit, que Quinn avait peut être du utiliser des moyens drastiques pour contrer ses attaques.

La blonde et le juif de leur côté font tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce, la cheerleader devenait même désagréable lorsqu'elle se trouvait par inadvertance face à lui.

Pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre, Rachel profita du départ de ses pères à un congrès sur les nouvelles techniques de la médecine moderne pour inviter sa copine et son meilleur ami. Elle demanda juste pour la forme l'autorisation à sa mère, Shelby, qui devait garder un œil sur elle en l'absence de ses pères, elle le lui accorda bien évidemment.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler avec les principaux concernés, ce qui n'est pas tache facile !

Elle décida de mettre son plan en œuvre dès le lundi suivant en commençant par Puck.

C'est donc armée d'un grand sourire qu'elle accosta son meilleur ami entrain de jeter un quelconque étudiant dans la benne à ordure :

— Je vois que tu tiens très à cœur à ton travail du matin Noah, la réprimanda-t-elle avec néanmoins un petit sourire

— Que veux-tu mon bébé juif, c'est le meilleur moyen pour égayer mes journées !

— Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, rigola la brune

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Rachel fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer :

— Je ne sais pas, ça reste à prouver !

— Alors là je me sens vraiment vexé Rachel. Que dois-je faire pour rentrer dans tes bonnes grâces ?

— En assistant à la soirée que j'organise pour nous deux ce week-end !

— Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas une soirée comédie musicale « spécial Funny Girl » ? demanda Puck paniqué à l'idée d'assister pour la énième fois à cette torture

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste en première partie de soirée et peut être jusqu'à la moitié de la deuxième partie, répondit rapidement Rachel ne voulant s'attarder sur le programme déjà établi, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser, on se servira dans la réserve de mes parents et tu pourras même choisir le programme de la fin de soirée !

La brune était tellement enthousiaste, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de sautiller de partout, cet état de bonne humeur fini par convaincre son meilleur ami :

— La réserve de tes pères contient à peine de quoi rendre pompette une gamine de 10 ans, mais bon j'y serai et j'apporterai de la bière pour moi, il rajouta néanmoins avec un sourire sarcastique : tu veux quoi comme jus de fruits ?

— Du jus d'orange suffira, merci Noah t'es un ange ! s'exclama-t-elle ne prenant pas en compte le sarcasme du juif.

Fier d'avoir rendu sa meilleure amie joyeuse, Puck était prêt à retourner dans son activité favorite de la journée c'est-à-dire jeter des loosers dans la benne, quand il se rendit compte que la brune était toujours présente et qu'elle paraissait nerveuse :

— ok, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement

— Il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas la seule personne invitée à cette soirée, répondit-elle à voix basse

— Ça ne me dérange pas dès lors qu'il s'agit de jolies cheerleaders bien roulées !

— C'est en effet une très jolie cheerios !

— Alors pas de problème

— Tu es génial Noah, cette soirée me tient vraiment à cœur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à Quinn.

— Attends tu n'avais pas précisé qu'il s'agissait de Fabray ! réagit-il automatiquement

— Eh bah maintenant tu le sais, s'exclama Rachel en prenant la poudre d'escampette sous les yeux écarquillés de Puck qui n'en revint pas de s'être fait avoir tel un débutant.

— Phase 1 terminée, il faudrait que je trouve Quinn pour la deuxième phase, on est lundi et elle commence par sa pratique de cheerleading jusqu'à 10 heures, mieux vaut l'attendre à côté de leurs vestiaires, pensa Rachel en dirigeant vers le lieu susmentionné.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attendre longtemps puisque quelques minutes après son arrivée, elle vit une flopée de filles en jupe courte se diriger vers les vestiaires sans lui adresser un regard. Comme souvent Quinn et ses meilleures amies n'arrivèrent que plus tard

La brune afficha un énorme sourire en entendant les voix caractéristiques des trois cheerleaders, peu de temps après elle les vit apparaitre mais son sourire se fana immédiatement en voyant l'état de sa copine.

Quinn était soutenue de part et d'autre par ses deux meilleures amies et était d'une pâleur à rendre jalouse Blanche Neige !

Elle se précipita vers elles pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras (en l'arrachant pratiquement des bras de Brittany et de Santana).

— Oh mon dieu Quinn que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es brulante en plus ! Ne me dis pas que Santana a encore voulu faire des expériences alors que tu faisais des saltos ? La dernière fois tu t'es retrouvée avec une entorse au poignet et tout ça rien que pour vérifier si elle pouvait te réceptionner sur sa paume. La brune caressa les joues et déposa un baiser sur son front faute de pouvoir faire mieux en attendant une réponse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien ! J'avais juste quelques vertiges pendant le porté, en voyant le regard rempli d'horreur de Rachel, elle tente de la rassurer : mais par chance elles m'ont rattrapé à temps et je vais bien, regarde même pas d'égratignures !

— Tu devrais quand même aller voir l'infirmière, suggéra Rachel voulant éviter tout risque

— Pour l'instant je suis dans l'incapacité de courir le marathon, mais je me porte comme un charme. Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu t'inquiètes souffla tendrement la blonde faisant rougir Rachel alors que Santana soufflait d'exaspération.

— Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire un tour à l'infirmerie, insista quand même la diva, elle voulait à tout prix s'assurer de son état de santé.

— J'en suis certaine ma belle ! murmura Quinn en lança un doux regard à sa copine.

Rachel afficha alors un léger sourire malgré l'inquiétude encore visible sur son visage.

— Ok la naine, on a compris que tu t'inquiétais pour ta blonde mais pour l'amour du ciel, épargne-nous ce lamentable spectacle dégoulinant de guimauve, s'exclama une Santana au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Voulant éviter une autre dispute entre la Latina et Rachel, la blonde déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa copine et suivit ses deux meilleures amies dans les vestiaires.

Voilà un chapitre de fait, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour jeunes gens, ok là je suis complètement à la ramasse, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que j'ai publié un chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce (plus que) retard mais mes responsabilités, mon parcours, manque d'inspiration, la vie…. ont contribué à mon manque de publication. J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout quand est ce que je pourrai publier le chapitre suivant.**

**Merci à ****Cottigny, Seve2904, McFly76, themaoko, Weedna pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi motivant de les lire.**

**Milles excuses encore chères lectrices (s'il en reste encore…). **

**Nos expériences adolescentes**

Rachel hésita plusieurs fois avant de se raviser. Elle aurait tellement voulu suivre les Cheerios pour s'assurer de l'état de sa petite amie d'autant plus que c'est la première fois qu'elle la voit comme ça. La petite brune pesta devant la porte des vestiaires et observa les Pom pom girls sortir par groupe ou individuellement.

Rachel patienta encore 10 minutes pour être sûre qu'il n'y a plus que les trois amies dans la pièce avant de s'y engouffrer rapidement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa magnifique blonde sortir d'une cabine de douche avec une serviette autour du corps comme unique vêtement.

Quinn afficha un énorme sourire en voyant Rachel la regarder effrontément, elle s'avança rapidement :

— Alors Berry, on profite de la vue ! souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix séductrice en faisant semblant de remettre en place sa serviette

La brune rougit automatiquement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la naissance des seins de la blonde, elle se racla la gorge avant de lancer mine de rien :

— Particulièrement quand elle est splendide. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire là, maintenant ! finit-elle dans un murmure, un ton tellement bas que Quinn ne l'aurait pas entendu, si elle n'était pas si proche.

— Je sais mais le lieu n'est pas vraiment très approprié pour ce genre d'activité, répondit la cheerleader en s'approchant encore plus près de Rachel

— Tu as raison ! Où sont passées tes acolytes ? demanda la brune qui s'éloignait déjà d'elle pour éviter de céder à la tentation.

Face à ce recul, Quinn fit la moue avant de répondre :

— Santana s'est assurée que je pouvais tenir debout toute seule sous la douche avant d'aller rejoindre Brittany dans la pièce d'à coté pour je cite « s'assurer que les tenues sont bien rangées comme il fallait »

— Ou plutôt s'occuper de Brittany comme il fallait !  
— C'est surement ça ! affirma la blonde en commençant à s'habiller sous les yeux brillants de Rachel j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je remette mes vêtements devant toi ?!

— C'est une question piège ?

— Non ! Je te pose cette question parce que nous savons toutes les deux ce qui arrive lorsque l'une de nous deux est dénudée.

Bien sûr que Rachel savait ce qui se passait à chaque fois. En même temps quelle personne saint d'esprit pourrait refuser de contempler, toucher, caresser ce corps de rêve. C'est sûr que Rachel Berry ne dirait jamais non ! Malheureusement ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour songer à ce genre de chose.

La petite juive sortie de ses pensées et remarque presque avec regret que la blonde avait profité de son inattention pour se vêtir d'une autre tenue de cheerleader.

— Alors déçue de ne pas avoir profité de la vue de mon corps si parfait ? demanda Quinn avec un sourire goguenard

— Je vois que ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe mais je m'incline quand même devant ta technique de déconcentration : me faire penser à autre chose le temps de t'habiller, pas mal ! J'espère pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux de ce corps ce week-end.

— Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ce week-end ?

— Que dis-tu de toi, moi et la maison pour nous. Mes pères seront de sortie et j'ai déjà la permission de Shelby pour inviter des amis. Nous pourrons regarder une bonne comédie musicale, commander de la pizza et faire tout autre chose qui te parait réalisable. Je te laisse même l'honneur de choisir le programme de la deuxième partie de soirée, finit la brune avec le même sourire qu'elle avait utilisé pour convaincre Puck.

La blonde la regarda profondément ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant tant d'enthousiasme et de bonne humeur. Elle était tellement fière de sortir (en cachette, cela va de soi) avec une fille telle que Rachel. Quinn a réalisé maintenant que toutes les choses qu'elle trouvait si exaspérante avant qu'elles ne soient ensemble sont en fait celles qu'elle préfère. L'ambition de Rachel, son dynamisme, son talent, sa détermination, son dévouement, tout cela faisait partie de ce qui fait d'elle une personne si incroyable.

En un sens, la capitaine comprenait Santana maintenant. Santana qui devenait aussi douce qu'un agneau, souriait comme une folle quand Brittany était dans les parages. Rachel et Brittany avaient beau être différente tant physiquement que mentalement, elles avaient des points communs : leur aura de bonté et leur innocence qui faisaient d'elles des personnes lumineuses et rafraichissantes. Comment résister devant cette tête d'ange ?

— Je viendrai avec plaisir à ta soirée ! répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire aussi béat que celui de son interlocutrice

— Génial ! Tu pourras venir vers 18h pour qu'on ait le temps de batifoler un peu avant l'arrivée de P…, en voyant Quinn fronçait les sourcilles Rachel s'arrêta automatiquement, puis secoua la tête avant de continuer : enfin peu importe. Je te laisse j'ai un planning chargé à établir et pleins de choses à prévoir pour qu'on puisse passer une bonne soirée.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de partir en sautillant gaiement.

— Alors Fabray, on est dans la lune !

Santana venait de sortir de la réserve avec Brittany pour tomber sur leur capitaine qui avait les yeux dans le vague, un sourire niais digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

— Tu sais que tu fais vraiment peur à sourire comme ça ? continua la Latina sans tenir compte du regard noir qui fait office de réponse

— Tu t'es bien assurée que les tenues étaient comme il fallait à ce que je vois ! lança Quinn en faisant référence à leurs apparences plus que débraillées

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai vérifié au moins deux fois, n'est ce pas Britt ? Santana s'était tournée vers la danseuse avec des yeux rieurs

— San s'y prend très bien, elle a des doigts de fée

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Quinn en roulant des yeux, bon je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours !

— En route, l'_Unholy Trinity est dans la place, termina Santana avec une tape sur les fesses de sa copine, faisant glousser celle-ci._

La semaine passa rapidement et la soirée préparée par Rachel arriva. Quinn se retrouva devant la porte des Berry, un bouquet de rose rouge dans les mains. Elle attendait qu'on lui ouvre, Quinn dû attendre encore un peu avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant une grande brune avec de longs cheveux bouclés, ressemblant fortement à Rachel.

— Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la mère biologique de la diva avec un sourire digne de sa fille. Wow des roses rouges ! J'adore ces fleurs, à qui sont-elles destinées ?

Quinn se sentit rougir fortement devant Shelby, elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de tomber sur la grande brune. Rachel lui avait pourtant assuré que sa mère ne serait pas là. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait en tête en ce moment précis :

— Je suis venue voir Rachel et elle m'a fait part de votre présence, alors elles sont pour vous madame !

— Oh que c'est adorable, j'adore ! Je suis Shelby, je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit Rachel mais je suis une amie de la famille et babysitter à l'occasion. Mais entre donc ! La brune offrit un sourire resplendissant à l'invitée tout en la guidant vers le grand salon. Installe-toi ma chérie, Rachel ne devrait pas tarder.

— Ne te fatigue pas maman, elle sait déjà qui tu es et tu es loin d'être ma babysitter, s'exclama la petite brune du haut des escaliers, tu es magnifique Quinn, comme toujours, continua-t-elle à l'attention de Quinn

Shelby fit la moue avant d'aller mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Elle lança un coup d'œil à la seule blonde de la pièce avec un sourire d'excuse.

Rachel descendit rapidement les marches, prit la blonde dans ses bras pour une accolade avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil avec sa copine.

— Qu'est ce que ta mère fait là ? Je croyais qu'on était que toutes les deux, chuchota Quinn

— J'ai peut être oubliée de mentionner à quelle heure elle sortait, répondit de la même manière Rachel, je suis désolée, que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa mère toujours occupée dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde avec un sourire

— Qu'est ce que tu fais Rachel ? Ta mère est juste à côté ! murmura Quinn tout en louchant sur les lèvres de la brune en face d'elle

— Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que tu es rentrée dans cette pièce. Le fait qu'elle puisse nous voir ne t'excite pas ?

— Peut-être un tout petit peu !

Elles étaient tellement proches, que leur souffle se touchait. La blonde finit par faire le dernier pas pour lier leurs lèvres avec passion. Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

— Et si on montait dans ta chambre ? suggéra Quinn en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres charnues

— J'en dis que c'est une merveilleuse idée !

— Nous montons maman ! s'écria Rachel

Elles franchirent rapidement les quelques marches et fermèrent la porte sans attendre la réponse de Shelby qui murmura « ah l'amour » en secouant la tête.

Dans la chambre, la température avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés, à peine arrivées qu'elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre sur le lit au drap rose. Dans le feu de l'action, la brune qui avait les mains posées sur les fesses, décida d'aller plus loin mais se fit arrêter à mi-chemin par la cheerleader.

— Pas moyen qu'on fasse ça alors qu'il y a ta mère en bas ! se justifia Quinn en voyant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait sa copine

— Mais Shelby vient rarement dans ma chambre et quand ça arrive, elle toque toujours avant d'entrer

— C'est toujours non Rachel

— Rabat joie !

Quinn ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire et de l'attirer dans ses bras pour un moment plus calme. Elles restèrent dans cette position — les jambes emmêlées, Rachel à moitié couchée sur Quinn, la tête posée sur sa poitrine — pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la brune ne brisa le silence :

— J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer

— Une bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

— Tout dépend de comment tu vas le prendre, enfin je crois.

La blonde aurait certainement rit de la tête de la Diva, si son expression n'avait pas été si sérieuse. Elle était loin de ressembler à la Rachel sur d'elle et un peu narcissique sur les bords dont elle a l'habitude. Elle avait l'air tellement incertaine, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction. Ce manque d'assurance flagrant, finit par l'alerter et l'obligea à se mettre sur sa garde.

— Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Rachel, tu commences à m'inquiéter.

La petite juive la regarda longuement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

— J'ai peut être omis de te faire part d'un détail en ce qui concerne la soirée qui nous attend. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit élément de rien du tout… je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas important pour moi, il l'est vraiment, c'est un élément essentiel à ma vie et je l'aime…évidemment pas du même amour que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est très différent et je p…

— Où veux-tu en venir Rachel, la coupa Quinn, parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai rien compris à ton charabia

— Nous ne serons pas que deux ce soir

— J'avais cru comprendre puisque ta mère est en bas, répondit-elle encore

— Shelby ne compte pas vraiment

— Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'on passe la soirée rien que toi et moi dans ce lit mais si tu as invité quelqu'un d'autre ça ne me dérange pas, je vais juste devoir te partager. Tant que ce n'est pas Puck, ricana doucement Quinn en lui donnant un bizou papillon sur le nez

Mais voyant le manque de réaction de sa copine et surtout le regard de culpabilité, la capitaine des cheerleaders s'éloigna rapidement avec un regard indigné

— Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça Rach'

— S'il te plait Quinn ne soit pas fâchée. Il est mon meilleur ami et tu es ma copine, vous êtes tous les deux très importants pour moi. J'ai besoin de vous deux pour être complète. Mais vous vivez comme chien et chat, vous ne vous entendez pas, vous ne vous parlez seulement que pour dire des paroles blessantes et vous êtes toujours prêts à vous quereller. J'en ai marre de vos comportements juvéniles et ça me fait mal de vous voir comme ça. Je sais que Puck peut être très lourd, qu'il a essayé de coucher avec toi plusieurs fois — ce qui est surement à l'origine de ta haine envers lui — et qu'il est vulgaire quand il s'y met mais s'il te plait Quinn, essaye de faire des efforts, au moins juste pour ce soir !

Quinn se sentit vraiment mal devant la détresse de la brune, sachant qu'elle en était entièrement responsable. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité sur ce qui c'était réellement passé il y a plus d'un mois à la soirée de Puck. Pour elle, cette nuit de débauche (qui était de loin la pire nuit de sa courte vie d'adolescente) n'avait aucune importance et ne jugeait pas nécessaire d'en faire part à sa petite copine.

— Je suis désolée Rachel, je ferai des efforts promis, finit-elle par dire, par contre….Elle est coupée dans sa phrase par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, j'en déduis qu'il est déjà là

— Allez on y va.

Elle ne lui lassa pas le temps de répondre et lui prit la main pour rejoindre le nouvel arrivant.

— Shalom madame Corcoran ! salua Puck avec un grand sourire à la grande brune

— Erev tov Noah, combien de fois dois-je te rappeler de m'appeler Shelby, je suis trop jeune pour être ta mère, s'exclama Shelby

— Puck et moi avons pratiquement le même âge, donc techniquement tu….tenta Rachel mais s'arrêta devant le regard noir de sa mère, enfin bref merci d'être là Puck et à l'heure c'est un exploit !

— Toujours à l'heure pour rencontrer une aussi belle dame, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la mère de Rachel — il se tournant vers la grande brune, lui prit la main pour effectuer un baisemain — permettez moi de vous dire Shelby que le temps n'a aucun effet sur vous, vous êtes tout simplement sublime !

— Oh Noah ! Tu es toujours aussi beau parleur, s'exclama coquettement l'adulte, en lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule, les joues rouges tout en étant ravie de l'éloge.

— Je rêve où Puck est entrain de flirter avec ta mère ? chuchota Quinn

Elles étaient dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le nécessaire pour la soirée, c'est-à-dire du chocolat vagant (pour Rachel), du bacon (pour Quinn), sandwichs au beurre de cacahouète (pour Puck), de la pizza, des popcorns et des boissons (pour tout le monde).

— Tu ne rêve pas ma chérie, ils sont tout le temps comme ça et ça ne fait que commencer, lui répondit Rachel

— eurk c'est dégoutant, elle pourrait être sa mère

— Tu t'y feras ma puce, tu t'y feras comme moi, je te rappelle qu'on parle de ma propre mère

— Cette soirée risque d'être très longue ! soupira finalement Quinn qui regrettait déjà d'avoir promis à la Diva de faire des efforts

Rachel ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens.

TBC...A la prochaine les amies !

Erev tov = Bonsoir en Hébreu


End file.
